My Best Friend is a Cat
by UnicornLuvForever
Summary: Marichat one-shots! Lots of fluff, and cuteness! There will also be some feels too cause we can't live without the feels. But this is mostly about Mari and Cat's amazing friendship with lots of love ;D Rated T for possible swearing
1. I need attention!

**Prompt: Marinette is trying to do her homework but Chat Noir keeps trying to get her attention.**

"Ugggghhhhh.."

"Will you please keep it down?" Marinette snapped at the alley cat. He was lying on her chaise upside down with his head and arms dangling over the edge. "But I'm bored." He whined. "And you won't pay attention to me."

"Well I'm trying to finish this assignment."

"But you said it wasn't due until Friday!"

"Tomorrow _is_ Friday."

Chat groaned again. "But I need attention! I'm craving attention." He rolled off the chaise lounge and landed on the floor with a soft thud. He flopped over to the desk, where Marinette was working, and grabbed her leg. He began rubbing his cheek against her smooth leg and purred quietly.

"Chat stooop-"

She froze when she felt something wet against her leg. She glared down at the super hero, still holding her leg in his paws. A mischievous grin was spread across his lips. "Did you just _lick_ my leg?" She raised an eyebrow. "Maybe…" He snickered and licked her again. This time it surprised her even more because she didn't expect him to do it again and she accidentally kicked him in the face.

"Owww! Princess, you've actually wounded me this time." He rubbed the spot where his face made contact with her foot. "That's what you get." She grinned and returned to her homework. The blonde groaned and rolled back over to the chaise but remained on her floor.

"Princess hurrrrt meeee." He pouted.

"Chat if you don't be quiet I will come over there and kick you out."

This gave him an idea. He continued to whine and cry about how much his face hurt and smirked when he saw Marinette becoming more and more annoyed.

"My poor face-"

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT!" Marinette jumped out of her seat and pointed to the trapdoor leading to her balcony but Chat just began to cry harder. "Nooo! Please don't kick me out princess! It's cold and rainy out there!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Then what will make you be quiet? Pastries?"

His ears perked up. A grin took over his face as he calmly stood up and turned to Mari. "I want an apology and a hug."

Marinette was slightly surprised at how calm he was being since he was the one throwing a tantrum like a four year old a couple minutes ago. "Fine, I'm sorry." She huffed. "Happy now?"

"Not yet." He threw his arms open for her. 'Great. He's still acting like a child.' Marinette thought as she walked into Chat's arms. Little did she know, she had just walked into his trap. She gasped as his arms locked around her torso and she was pushed onto her chaise. She fell with Chat Noir right on top of her.

"Chat! Get off me!"

"Never! You're mine now princess."

Marinette tried to kick him off of her but that scheming alley cat wrapped his legs around hers so she couldn't move. "Stop squirming princess." He purred in her ear. "Not until you let me go!" She protested and began wriggling around even more.

"Chat Noir if you don't release me in the next 10 seconds, I will never let you back into my house ever again!"

"Then I'll just cataclysm the lock on your trapdoor."

"10…"

"And you would never actually do that to your best friend."

"9…"

"You love me too much princess."

"8…"

"And you would probably miss me."

"7…"

"Or become super lonely"

"6…"

"Then you'll probably adopt 50 cats to keep you company."

"5…"

"And you will just wish…"

"4…"

"That you didn't kick me out that day."

" **3** … **2**... **1** …...CHAT NOIR!" Marinette screamed when he still didn't release her.

He chuckled at his distressed princess. "What am I going to tell my teacher tomorrow?" She cried. "That your cat trapped you and cuddled you to death." He replied with a wink and a small kiss on her nose. Marinette groaned and the cat laughed some more.

"I swear, I will murder you when I get out of this."

"Shhhh..No you won't princess."

"Yes. I. Will."

Chat Noir just squeezed her tighter.

..

Marinette woke up the next morning in her bed. Memories from last night flooded her mind and she let out a loud groan. But why was she in bed? She assumed that she fell asleep in that scheming alley cat's arms last night, after he wouldn't let her go, and he carried her to bed. "That stupid cat!" She cursed. "Come on Marinette! You have school today!" Tikki chirped as she flew up from her desk.

Marinette slowly got out of bed and walked down to her desk where her homework lay. "Now I'm gonna get in trouble at school for not finishing my homework just because of that needy cat."

Marinette picked up her homework and was surprised to see it all completed. 'Wha-.." She then glanced over at a bright green piece of paper sticking out of her textbook. She pulled it out and read what was written on it.

 _Finished all your homework after you fell asleep princess! Now you won't get in trouble at school and I can come back! ;D_

 _Your favourite, most amazing, adorable, cat best friend- Chat Noir._

He even drew a little messy pawprint in the bottom corner. Marinette sighed with a smile. "So are you still mad at Chat Noir?" Tikki questioned curiously. Marinette shook her head. "I guess I'll let him get away with this...just this once."

Tikki giggled. "Well, you better get ready for school then."

Marinette nodded and hurried to get dressed. She decided she was still going to plot her revenge and make her kitty pay…. :)


	2. Snowball Fight!

**Prompt: It's snowing in Paris and it's Adrien's first time experiencing this form of weather as Chat Noir.**

Chat took the warm cup of hot chocolate from Marinette's hand with a small thanks. He took a tiny sip of the sweet, chocolatey liquid and sighed. Marinette also sipped her beverage and took one of the cookies from the plate in front of them.

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" She asked through a mouthful of cookie. He chuckled before answering. "Definitely a christmas one...and you look like a chipmunk with your cheeks full."

Marinette's cheeks tinted a rosy pink colour as she giggled. "Okay, how about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer?" Chat hummed in agreement.

Marinette loaded up the movie on her computer and the two snuggled close to each other in blankets with their treats as they watched in comfortable silence.

..

"I love that movie." Chat declared just as the film ended.

"Me too." Marinette agreed as she turned off her computer and turned towards her kitty.

A glint of white from her large window caught her eye and all her attention turned to the outside.

"Look it's snowing!" She exclaimed with excitement and ran to the window to gaze at the beautiful sight of snow.

Her kitten followed closely behind. "I've never been in the snow before." He whispered. The bluenette spun around at the speed of light. Disbelief was written all over her face. "How is that possible?" She gasped.

Chat Noir blinked a couple times, then shook his head. "Oh! My civilian form has been in the snow but not Chat Noir."

"Ooohhhhh." Marinette understood. She forgot that they had only received their miraculous, along with their superpowers, earlier that year.

Chat leaned over to get a better view of the cold, white fluff that fell from the sky. He noticed it looked more enchanting and glittery than before. He had this urge to jump out the window and go roll around in the snow while trying to catch every single snowflake.

"I need to see it." He whispered

"What?"

"I need to touch it."

"Touch what?"

Without a warning, he jumped up onto Marinette's bed and leaped up onto her balcony through the trapdoor. She ran after him, giggling like a happy child on Christmas. "Kitty! Where are you going?"

She climbed up onto the balcony and saw Chat standing in the snow while staring up at the sky, eyes twinkling with amusement.

She watched as a large snowflake floated down and landed right under his nose. Chat Noir froze for a few seconds and then started hissing and swatting the snowflakes like a crazy person.

His clawed hands swiped at all the tiny, white flakes as they danced around him. He hissed every time one of them touched him.

Marinette found this all too funny and she quickly grabbed her phone to record the scene in front of her.

"What's wrong kitty?" She called in a teasing tone.

He stopped swatting and turned to face her. He slowly and silently bent down to grab some snow. He stood back up and rolled the white fluff in his paws until it formed a sphere shape.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at his princess and wiggled his eyebrows. A confused expression took over her features but disappeared when she was hit with the freezing cold snowball.

"Hey! I'll get you back for that!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Chat Noir purred back and threw another snowball. It hit her right in the head and she growled. Marinette threw her phone down into her bed and grabbed some snow from underneath her. "It is on!"

She threw the snowball and watched it explode in his fluffy hair. Snow got in his golden locks and all over his cat ears. He hissed as he threw another snowball. Marinette dodged it and tossed another one back. It hit him in the nose and got all over his face. Before he could react, he was hit with another one in the same spot.

"No! Princess stop! It's so cold!" He pleaded before she could hit him with a third one in the face.

Marinette lowered her arm. A wicked smirk spread across her lips. "So I guess I win then?"

Chat nodded his head. "Fine you win." He grumbled.

Marinette giggled and came over to pat him on the head. "Silly kitty." She sighed.

Marinette gasped as she felt his arms lift her from the ground. He carried her to her trapdoor and dropped down onto the bed. He then placed her gently on her pillows, closed the trapdoor behind him, and dropped down beside his princess. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"You're warm." Chat sighed. "And you're cold." She booped him on the nose. He blinked a couple times before chuckling and hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

He felt Marinette's tiny hands reach up and scratch behind his ears. The sensation was incredible and always made him a purring mess. He melted into her touch.

"I love you princess."

"I love you too kitten."


	3. Comfort

**Prompt: After his dad does something harsh, Adrien needs Marinette's comfort right away; no matter where she is or what she's doing.**

Adrien doesn't know when or why he had started visiting his shy, clumsy classmate, but he did know that he loved it. Marinette was alway so flustered and nervous around him as his civilian self but as Chat Noir, he saw a whole other side of her. She was very confident and bold around him as Chat Noir. She even returned some of his flirtations, which he never expected from the shy, quiet girl that sat behind him in class.

Ever since he started visiting her balcony, they would talk and eat leftover pastries from the bakery. They learned more about each other everyday and soon, their friendship blossomed.

Marinette was basically his best friend, aside from Nino, and he was hers. Adrien would talk to her a lot about his dad. Marinette obviously didn't know who his dad was but she seemed to understand how hard it was for Chat Noir. He told her all about how being a superhero was like an escape from his normal life and she was always very patient to listen to everything he had to say.

One thing he loved about his princess was how kind she was. She always offered comfort when he came crying at 3AM and she would never scold him for waking her up so early. Sometimes she was already awake, designing an outfit or something. Marinette constantly brought him treats from the bakery. He was starting to worry that it would become a problem. Sadly he was right.

His father's assistant, Nathalie, had come to remind him that he had a photoshoot later that day while he was in the middle of changing his shirt. She noticed immediately that his body didn't seem to have the same shape as before and left to go inform his father immediately. Pretty soon, Gabriel came storming in and ordered his son to remove his shirt. He checked Adrien's weight and noticed that he had gained 2 pounds. After what felt like years of his father screaming at him about sticking to his diet and about how this will all ruin his modeling career, he told Adrien that he will not be attending public school for a whole week.

"No! You can't keep controlling me!" Adrien yelled at his father, whose gaze was filled with pure anger. Adrien was struck painfully across that face by his own father's hand. "You are _my_ son. I will control you all I want." He growled, then left the room, leaving Adrien alone in tears.

He was now jumping over rooftops as fast as possible towards his school, where Marinette was. He knew she was most likely in class right now but he didn't care.

" _You are_ _my_ _son. I will control you all I want."_

His father's harsh words replayed in his mind every second. Adrien needed to see his best friend now. He hoped Marinette remembered her promise they made the last time his father yelled at him. That time it was because he stayed at Mari's house too late and had big, dark circles under his eyes the next morning at his photoshoot.

That night, his princess cuddled him until he stopped crying. He apologized for bothering her about his problems so late at night but she told him not to worry about it.

" _Oh kitten, you can come to me for comfort anytime. No matter where I am, or what I'm doing, I will always be there for you."_

" _Do y-you promise..?"_

" _I promise."_

The memory of their promise flooded his head and he began to cry even harder. Adrien was so grateful to have Marinette as a friend and he loved her so much. She brought happiness into his life.

"Marinette.." He whispered as he approached the school.

He burst through the doors and started screaming her name as he raced to the classroom.

"MARINETTE!"

..

"Yo girl, can I copy your notes?" Alya whispered to the bluenette.

Marinette silently moved her notes closer to her friend so she could see them easier.

"Thank you-"

"MARINETTE!"

Almost all the students jumped out of their seats, all startled by the scream. "What was that?" Nino asked frantically. "Could it be an akuma?" Alix suggested in a worried tone. "No! My phone is dead!" Alya squeaked.

Everyone was panicking, all except Marinette. "I recognize that voice…" She said so quietly that no one even heard her.

Suddenly the door slammed open and Chat Noir ran in. He stopped to search the room for his princess. "Chat Noir?" He heard her voice gasp. He saw her standing beside her desk with the most shocked/worried expression on her face. "Marinette." He choked on his own words as the tears began to pour out again. "He hurt me again."

Marinette couldn't stand the sight of her best friend looking so miserable. Tears were streaming down his cheek as he called for her. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to her kitty, as fast as her legs could move, and engulfed him in her arms. Chat didn't expect the hug with such a strong force that he lost his balance and almost fell to the floor. When he regained his balance, he wrapped his arms around her waist and cried on her shoulder. The two clung to each other like their lives depended on it.

Everyone in the classroom was silent as they watched one of their beloved super heroes cry on the shoulder of their clumsy classmate while two hugged each other like they were about to die.

They stayed like that for about 2 minutes until Chloe broke the silence.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Marinette tried to let go of Chat but he just squeezed her tighter. He choke back on a small sob. "N-no Mari….please" Her hand came to scratch behind his ears while the other caressed the back of his neck. "Shhhhh...It'll all be okay kitten." She whispered in a soothing tone. Chat Noir hesitantly let go of her. She stepped back to take his trembling hand in hers. Without another word she lead him out to the hall, leaving behind a classroom full of her friends stunned speechless.

"Uh...let's take a quick break." Miss Bustier announced to the class.

..

Marinette brought her poor kitten to a quiet spot in the hall where they could be alone without anyone watching. As soon as they sat down on the floor, Chat Noir buried his face in his hands. "What happened?" Marinette reached over to gently pat him on the head.

"My-my father...y-yelled at m-me…..a-and he...he hit me.." Chat cried into his hands while Marinette stroked his golden locks. She couldn't believe how cruel his father was. "What was he mad about?"

Chat didn't want to tell Marinette the reason was because he was eating too many treats at her bakery. He didn't want her to feel like it was her fault. "I….h-he…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me." She sighed as he grabbed her hand and held it close. "T-thank y-you." His voice quivered. Adrien felt so lucky to have Marinette in his life. He leaned his head against hers and she put her arm around him. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze for comfort. Chat wiped his tear-stained cheeks with his other hand and sighed as he nestled closer to his princess. They sat together in silence as Chat calmed down. There were less tears now that he had Marinette by his side.

"MARI!"

Alya came racing down the hall. "Oh no." Marinette muttered. She gave Chat's hand one last squeeze before letting go and standing up to face her bff. She stormed down the hall with an expression that looked to be a mixture of confusion and irritation. "When were you going to tell me about this?" She poked Marinette's chest with every word she spoke. "About what?" Marinette questioned innocently. It made Adrien smile slightly.

"Umm about him?" Alya gestured to the superhero sitting a few feet away from the two girls. "And what was that little scene that happened in the classroom?" The girl sounded more annoyed now.

"Well...um" The bluenette looked to her feline friend for help. He wink and nodded his head. Marinette took a couple deep breaths before answering. "Well Chat Noir is my friend."

"Uh..you mean BEST friend." He called.

"Um yeah." Marinette nervously rubbed the back of her head. Alya gasped. "Best friend? Him? Why didn't you tell me?!" The brunette demanded.

Her tone of voice made Adrien angry. He knew Alya was obsessed with him and Ladybug but she didn't need to make Marinette feel uncomfortable. Their friendship could be private if they wanted and Mari didn't have to tell Alya everything. He let out a low growl before standing up and walking towards the young reporter.

"Marinette and I have been friends for a long time now. She never told you because we didn't want anyone to know. It could put Marinette in danger if Hawk Moth found out she's my best friend. He would probably use her against me if he knew that I care about her and don't want to see her get hurt."

Marinette's cheeks bloomed a bright pink. Alya's mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe that her friend was best friends with one of her idols and she couldn't believe how much they cared about each other. "Okay. I get it." She sighed and raised her hands in defeat.

"Thank you." Marinette whispered.

Alya took out her phone to check the time. "Class is gonna end in 20 minutes so I should probably head back. Don't worry I'll tell the teacher you're busy comforting your boyfriend." She said with a wink.

Both teens grew red. "A-ALYA!" Marinette scolded. Her friend just laughed. "What? This is so cute! I ship it!" Marinette groaned. "How about Marichat for your ship name?" The brunette giggled. Marinette's face grew even deeper shade of red and Chat just turned away. "Yeah! Marichat is _purr_ fect!" Alya giggled again and then began running down the hall.

"Alya! You get back here right now!" Marinette called as she began chasing after her friend.

Adrien sighed as he watched his two friends run down the hall, screaming at each other.

"Marichat!" Alya sang in a teasing tone. "No! Stop it!" Mari squealed.

Chat chuckled. He was so lucky to call Mari his best friend.

 **Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts :D**


	4. Jealous Kitty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. If I did, all this would've happened in an episode.**

 **Prompt: Chat Noir gets jealous when Mari tells him she's going on a date that weekend.**

They weren't dating so he had no reason to feel this way, but he still did. 'I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous.'

"...and then he just asked me out! So I said yes because..well why not?"

"Uh huh.." Chat Noir was trying to focus on his princess's words but his thoughts were just too distracting. 'Who is this guy and why was he asking out _my_ princess? Why doesn't he ask out some other girl? Why Marinette? Well Mari is pretty amazing and she's so sweet...Who _wouldn't_ ask her out? Ugh but that's not the point right now!'

"Chat? Kitty, are you even listening?"

He snapped back into reality. "What? Oh sorry, I was spaced out." He gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed his nape. "So when's this date again?"

The bluenette rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I just told you. Tomorrow, Daniel is taking me to a movie at 1pm and we're gonna get ice cream after."

"Sounds like fun!" He tried not to let his jealousy show. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy. It's so weird how we just randomly bumped into each other and he asked me out." Marinette replied. "Are you sure you can trust this guy? I mean, you barely know him." Chat Noir asked cautiously, placing his hands on her shoulders while gazing into her mesmerizing eyes. He didn't want his princess getting hurt and it seemed pretty suspicious of this 'Daniel' guy to just pop out of nowhere and take her out on a date.

"Well, we have been texting each other for like a week now. I think I can trust him."

Chat felt another bolt of envy strike. "You've been texting him for a week?!" He shouted before he even realized it. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands as his face began to glow a faint red. "Sorry." he whispered through his leather-clad paws.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. There were a few moments of silence before she burst into laughter. The superhero was confused. 'Why is she laughing? Was it something I said?' His questions were answered when she asked him another question. "Ch-chaton are you j-jealous?" She managed to get out through her giggles.

He felt the heat rise to his face. "Wha-what? N-no! Why would y-you think that?" He stuttered. 'Crap! How did she know?'

"Awe you are jealous!" She cooed as she reached over to scratch his head, still chuckling. "I'm not! I'm just looking out for you!" He huffed but started purring as soon as he felt her magical fingers scratch behind his fake ears. The sensation was truly enchanting.

"Oh really? So you don't care that he's been texting me a bunch of cheesy pickup lines-" She didn't even have time to finish her sentence before her feline friend pounced on her phone and began scrolling through her messages. She watched him roll onto his stomach while he frantically read the texts on her tiny phone screen.

 **Yesterday 10:24 pm**

 **Daniel: Hey Mari?**

 **Me: Yes?**

 **Daniel: If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together ;)**

 **Me: ...**

 **Daniel: Do you believe in love at first sight-or should I bump into you again?**

 **Me: ohmygod**

 **Daniel: Do you know what my shirt is made of?**

 **Me: Depends**

 **Daniel: Boyfriend material. ;)**

 **Me: You kinda remind me of my friend...actually he's worse.**

 **Daniel: How?**

 **Me: He makes so many stupid cat puns.**

 **Daniel: Has he ever said that you're purrfect?**

 **Me: Yes...many times.**

 **Daniel: oh :P**

"Ugh!" Chat Noir gagged as he threw the phone on the chaise and backed away from it like it was on fire. "That guy is a disgrace to cat puns!" Marinette picked up her phone and scrolled through the conversation. "The conversation goes on forever. I got tired and said goodnight at around 1 in the morning." She noticed Chat stiffen as she said those words. He slowly walked back over to join her on the chaise, eyes narrowing in her direction. "And what were you two texting about at 1am?"

"I don't know...life stuff and our date." She mumbled, looking down at the ground. Chat crossed his arms across his chest. "Okay..tomorrow I'm coming with you."

The shocked expression on her face made him snicker. She started laughing and playfully pushed him off the chaise. "No you're not." She gave him one last shove that sent him crashing to the floor. "Owwweeee." He whined.

Marinette's head popped over the edge, giggling at his frustrated state. She offered him her hand to help him up, but was caught by surprise when she was pulled to the floor as well. She gasped when her face hit Chat's chest.

"Chat Noir!" Marinette exclaimed as she attempted to get back up but failed and fell back onto the boy's chest. She heard him snicker and felt his hand reach down to pat her on the head. "You just can't keep your paws off me, can you princess?"

Marinette groaned. She glanced up at the clock before getting off the cat and stretching her arms above her head. "It's getting late. You should probably go soon." She said. Chat stood up with the biggest pout on his face. "But….but I don't wanna go!" He made the biggest kitty eyes he possibly could as he rubbed his cheek against her arm. He learned a while ago that his princess had a weakness for his kitty eyes. She simply couldn't resist them and he took this as an advantage.

"But I need to sleep!" Marinette protested, purposely looking away to avoid his pleading kitty eyes. She felt him nudge her arm again. " _Purr_ etty please?" The bluenette groaned again. "Fine!" She raised her hands in defeat. "But only for a little while longer."

The boy let out a happy victory squeal before tackling his princess to the ground in another hug.

..

"Bye sweetie! Have fun!"

"I will, thanks maman, Papa!" Marinette called back as she waved to her parents in the bakery. She planned on meeting Daniel at the park so they could walk to the train station and ride to the movie theatre together. As she walked, Marinette heard her phone chime in her purse so she casually pulled it out, while checking to make sure Tikki had enough cookies, and swiped the screen to see a text from Chat Noir.

A while ago, when the two started hanging out more, Chat hacked Marinette's phone and put in some code for his baton so that they could text each other (because he obviously couldn't give her his cell phone number.)

 **Today 12:16 pm**

 **Kitty: Hey princess! Are you having fun on your date yet?**

Marinette rolled her eyes with a sigh. 'That nosey cat.' She mentally scoffed.

 **Me: I'm walking to park to meet him right now. Stop being so nosey!**

 **Kitty: What do you mean? I'm just looking out for you :(**

 **Me: It's okay, just try not to bother me too much ;)**

 **Kitty: Wait you're walking to the park? What kind of guy doesn't escort his lady?**

 **Me: I'm the one who insisted we meet there. We're gonna walk to the train station together.**

 **Kitty: Oke. Stay safe princess. 3 ;D**

 **Me: You sound like my dad..**

 **Kitty: Ha ha**

"Marinette!"

The girl's head shot up at the sound of her name. She saw a tall boy walking towards her. "Daniel!" She waved to the boy approaching her. He had chestnut brown hair, in a similar style to Adrien's but not as fluffy; more silky and straight. His face was a creamy beige colour and he had soft, warm brown eyes. He wore a plain, navy blue hoodie with the 'Agreste brand' symbol displayed across the chest, along with some baggy jeans and plain white sneakers.

"Wow you look stunning." He breathed. Marinette felt herself blush. She was wearing white tank top, with a golden Eiffel Tower displayed down the middle, with a blue and black flannel shirt on top. She wore a pair of cute jean shorts along with a pair of knee-length black boots.

"Thanks!" She smiled. She remembered Chat Noir telling her to wear some ugly outfit that he plucked out of her closet yesterday but she refused and told him that she already had her outfit picked out. She knew if he saw her now, he would probably scold her disobeying his orders and choosing to wear a cute outfit instead. Marinette giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked. His eyes were filled with curiosity as he leaned over. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something my friend said yesterday." The bluenette replied with another giggle.

"Alright well we better head to the train station if we wanna make it to the movie."

Marinette nodded and began walking while the boy scooted after her. They walked together peacefully down the road as they chatted about each other's lives. Little did they know they were being watched by a certain kitty.

Chat Noir leapt across rooftops as he eyed the two from a distance. His ears perked up when he heard laughter and noticed Marinette laughing at something the teenager had just said. Chat let out a low growl when he noticed the boy move a little closer to Mari. 'How dare he?! What does he think he's doing?'

As the curious cat followed the pair, he tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Wow. I didn't know people could learn to fly airplanes at our age!" He heard Mari exclaim. She jumped with excitement as the boy chuckled.

"Yeah, not many people can, but my dad is a pilot and he's teaches me. It's really fun!"

" _It's really fuuuun_." Cat Noir mimics the boy's words to himself, clearly annoyed. He didn't like this guy. Not one bit. He seemed pretty suspicious in Chat's opinion.

"What about you princess? What do you do in your free time?"

Chat Noir's eyes widened at his words. 'Princess? PRINCESS? How dare that guy call Marinette princess! Only _I_ am allowed to call her that! Why that little-' His angry thoughts were cut off when he heard Mari speak up.

"Daniel, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me princess."

'Yeah! Go princess!' He mentally cheered.

"Why not?" The tall boy pouted. "Well, it's sweet of you, but one of my best friends likes to call me princess and he probably won't be very happy if he finds out you're calling me that too. Plus it's kinda weird hearing it from someone else beside him."

Adrien couldn't hold back that happy squeal that was a little too loud. He covered his mouth but was still smiling underneath. His princess was so loyal to him.

"Well how about I call you _my queen_?" Daniel wiggled his eyebrows. Chat scowled at the nickname and action. He could tell Mari was getting a little uncomfortable and knew he needed to act fast. He snatched his baton and used it to call Marinette.

"Um..I don't kno-"

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Marinette swiftly pulled her phone out of her purse and paused when she saw who was calling. Daniel leaned over to read the contact on the screen but Mari hid her phone from his view.

"Uh..I gotta take this.." She said. The boy nodded as they continued to walk. Marinette hesitantly answered the call and brought the phone to her ear. "What are you doing?" She hissed into the device, "I thought I told you not to bother me!"

" _Sorry princess, I just wanted to know how things were going. Is your date making you uncomfortable?"_

"No I'm doing just fine. We're almost at the train station anyways."

" _You know I could always come and save you from Daniel."_ Chat spat his name like it was some disease.

"Wha-No! Keep your whiskers in your own business!" She huffed.

" _Princess, I don't have any whiskers."_

"Okay I'm gonna hang up now." Marinette ended the call before her kitty could reply.

"What was that all about." She turned to look into the boy's large, innocent eyes. "Nothing...just my friend calling to waste my time." Daniel chuckled and turned to face forward. Marinette watched his silky hair swish at the action. She had this strange urge to reach over and pet it, but that would probably look super creepy.

She gave a startled jump of surprise when her phone vibrated in her hand and she nearly dropped it. She glared at the screen when she noticed _who_ was texting her. Marinette groaned and shoved the device back in her purse, being careful to not hurt Tikki.

"Look there's the train station!" Daniel pointed to their destination coming into view. "Race you there." Marinette suggested in a competitive tone. She noticed a spark of challenge take over the boy's features as he smirked. "You're on."

"3,2,1 GO!" Marinette sped off, leaving the boy in a cloud of dust. He stopped for a few seconds to take in how fast the tiny girl could move, then grinned and chased after her.

"Hey wait up!" He called.

..

Adrien was very frustrated. He didn't notice the two running off towards the train station while he was de-transforming. He planned on "coincidentally" getting on the same train as the two and distracting Mari the whole way there. He knew she still had a bit of a crush on his civilian self because she always gushed over it to his alter-ego. He found it to be rather cute and sometimes teased her at school when he was Adrien just to see her get all flustered. However, by the time he had released his transformation, given Plagg his cheese and made it to the train station, the pair had already gotten on a train and left.

After buying his kwami more cheese, Adrien transformed again and travelled by baton to the movie theatres as Chat Noir. By the time he'd arrived the movie they were seeing was already half over so he just decided to wait around for them to come out. Adrien was so lucky that he had a clear schedule today.

Now he was stalking the two as they walked to a nearby ice cream place. He couldn't help not knowing what had happened while he was gone. 'What if that guy tried to kiss her? Or worse!' He panicked and decided to try calling again.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Sorry there's my phone again." Marinette smiled before reaching into her bag to retrieve her phone. "Ugh seriously? Again?" She groaned. "Is it your friend again?" Daniel asked. She nodded and pressed the decline button. "I am not dealing with him right now." She rolled her eyes.

Chat Noir watched her decline his call and put her phone back into her clutch. It made him even more frustrated. "Aaarrrgghhh!" He let out a yowl as he dropped his baton.

His yell cause the two teens to jump. "What was that?" Daniel asked alarmed. Marinette, however, knew that voice too well. She turned her head in the direction the scream came from and instantly recognized her kitty trying to hide from view behind a sign on top of a building.

"Wait here" She told her date before stomping off in the direction of the building. Chat Noir noticed her approaching him, with an angry glare fixed directly on him, and knew he had been caught. "Come down here right now! I can still see you!" She called up. The kitty just stayed frozen, unsure of what to do. "Don't make me come up there myself!" She called up again. Chat Noir sighed sadly and jumped down to face Mari, ears visibly drooping. "Were you _following_ us?" She questioned, eyebrow raised. He gulped and gave a small nod. "How long?"

"Umm...eversinceyouleftyourhouse…" He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette facepalmed. "I should've known." She mumbled into her hand.

From Daniel's point of view, he saw Marinette scolding Chat Noir and was utterly confused. 'Why is Chat Noir here? How does he know Marinette?' He thought silently. He watched Chat Noir hug Mari and heard faint cries in the distance. Marinette kept her arms crossed as she tapped her foot impatiently. She then gave in and hugged the super hero back. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before breaking apart. Daniel sighed of relief. He was getting worried that she'd forgotten about him waiting. He was then shocked as he witnessed Marinette reach over, cup his face in her tiny hands and kiss the superhero on the nose. He watched as the feline giggled, then leaned closer and kiss her cheek. Marinette pushed his face away playfully before he grabbed her hand and kissed it in a bow. Daniel felt a mixture of confusion, jealousy and anger stir within him as the cat bounced away and Mari came back with a small blush on her face.

"Sorry about that." She said as she returned.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled so loud, it made Chat Noir stop in his tracks just as he was about to jump onto another roof top and turn back around to watch the scene. Marinette had a look of puzzlement in her eyes. "What do you-"

"You agreed to go on a date with me but you didn't tell me that you're dating someone else?" He snapped angrily.

"But I'm not dating anyone!" She screamed back. "Oh really? Then what was that I just witnessed over there with Chat Noir?"

Marinette stared at the boy like he had grown two heads. Suddenly, she burst into laughter. "Y-you think-...me and Chat?" She said through her laughter. It only made the boy more irritated. "I think this date is over.." He spat through clenched teeth. "..and don't bother texting me anymore." He added just before he turned to leave. Marinette watched Daniel storm off as she calmed down. Soon, a look of sadness swept over.

Adrien took this chance to come back over to comfort his princess. He rushed to her side and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" He asked softly. She shook her head as she looked down at the ground. "But….I wanted ice cream…" She mumbled in disappointment.

Chat Noir blinked a couple times before throwing his head back in laughter. "Come on princess. I'll get you some ice cream." He took her hand and intertwined their fingers as he lead her towards the ice cream place up ahead. "You don't need that jerk."

Marinette giggled as she followed. "Your right. Thank you for following me kitty." She sent him a flirtatious wink, leaving him with a light blush dusting his cheeks red.

 **That was longer than expected. Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts! ;D**


	5. Emotional Cuddles

**Prompt: Marinette is upset and needs a certain kitten to cuddle her.**

Marinette groaned as she rolled over to lay on her stomach. Her legs were all tangled in her blankets while her head lay on her giant cat plushie. "Marinette?" Tikki called up from her tiny bed on Marinette's desk, "Are you okay? You've been up there for hours and it's already 3:30."

Marinette let out another loud groan and rolled over again so she was laying on her back. "I just feel so upset." She pouted. Her kwami flew up to where her chosen lay and patted her head. "What are you upset about?" She asked sweetly. "I don't know!" Marinette wailed, tears pricking at the corners of her bluebell eyes. "I don't understand why I feel this way! I just wanna cry for hours!" She rolled on her side and hugged her cat plushie as she began to let out a few soft sobs. A couple seconds later, she burst into tears and her sobs began to grow louder and louder.

Her parents weren't home so she didn't have to worry about anyone hearing her cry into her pillow. She hugged the large cat harder but winced when it didn't hug her back. "I hate this cat!" She cried and threw the plush off her bed. "I wish my other kitty was here."

As if on cue, there was a loud knock on her trapdoor. Marinette threw it open, faster than the speed of light, and pulled a startled Chat Noir onto her bed as she cried into his chest. He let out a noisy yelp as he was taken by surprise when Mari yanked him down and pressed her face into him.

"P-princess? What happened?" He pleaded once he had processed what just happened and noticed his princess crying. She only let out more whimpers and sniffles. "Please cuddle me….I don't want to be alone." He heard her muffled voice manage to squeak out through her rough sobs. Chat Noir embraced her tightly and leaned his head down to whispered in her ear. "It's okay princess. Please don't cry, you're not alone."

He cuddled Marinette until she managed to stop her tears, constantly kissing the top of her head and her temple. Finally, after about 20 minutes, she pulled away to grab a tissue from her desk. She sluggishly climbed back up the stairs and settled back in Chat's lap. Mari wrapped her thin arms around his neck and pulled his face towards her own. She planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips before pulling away again.

"Thank you." She murmured, voice sounding dry and out of breath. Chat's face bloomed a bright red as he stuttered a "N-no p-problem princess." He then pulled a tiny red box out of the pocket on his suit and handed it to the girl. "Here. I actually came to give you some of that expensive chocolate you like."

Marinette's lips managed to crack up into a small smile as she slowly reached out to take the box. She opened it carefully and popped one of the fancy treats into her mouth, sighing at the satisfying flavour. "Now will you tell me why you were crying?" The blonde asked, hopeful for an answer so he could destroy whatever made his princess upset. She gave a sad moan. "I think I'm just feeling really tired and stressed out lately." She said as she rubbed her red, watery eyes. Marinette was more stressed about not being able to get her homework done and help out more in the bakery because of her duties as Ladybug, but she couldn't tell Chat Noir. Hawk Moth had been going crazy with akumas lately and it had been driving her insane with barely 3 hours of sleep each night because she'd patrolling a lot more than usual.

She buried her face in her hands and let out another distressed groan as she leaned on Chat. She looked up when she felt a cold leather hand on her shoulder to face her kitty; his eyes filled with love. "Maybe you should get some sleep." He said in a hushed tone.

"But I've been in bed all day!" She protested. Chat just shook his head and waved his finger in her face. "No, no, no. I won't have my princess all tired and grouchy for the rest of the day. You need a nap right now."

"But I'm not tired." The bluenette replied through a yawn. The feline chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Yes you are. Just sleep for an hour or so." Marinette finally gave in and lay back down while her kitty fixed all her blankets and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams princess." He purred and turned to leave but was stopped by a tiny arm forcing him back. "No. Please stay with me."

Chat Noir felt a warm blush coat his cheek when he lay down beside Marinette and she immediately nuzzled into his side like a tiny kitten. "Wake me up in an hour, k?" She purred as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his body.

"K."

The two slept peacefully, curled into each other, for about 3 more hours...


	6. The challenge

**Prompt: Marinette dares Chat Noir to not touch her for a whole day. (Btw they're dating in this one. )**

"Ch-chat! Please s-stop!" Marinette cried of laughter, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "Nope. Not until you apologize." He replied with a wicked smirk and continued to tickle her sides.

"B-but I didn't do a-anything!" She stuttered through her giggles as she swatted at his hands.

"You bit me!" He snarled, but removed his paws from her waist. His princess took a few deep breaths to calm down from his tickle attack. She glared at him and she sat up. "Yeah, but that's only because you wouldn't stop poking my face when I was trying to work!" She huffed and crossed her arms.

"But that's only because I was bored and you wouldn't kiss me." Chat pouted and slowly moved his hands back to her sides. Marinette caught his sneaky action and quickly grabbed his hands, lacing their fingers together before he could do anything else. "I was working on my homework." She protested.

Marinette let out a small yelp of surprise when she was suddenly pushed back down on the floor by the sneaky kitty. Holding her hands at the sides of her head, he hovered above her so closely that their noses touched.

"Kitty, get off-"

She was cut off by his lips pressed against her own. He dragged his lips down her chin and began to pepper her neck with butterfly kissed. Marinette did appreciate the affection but her kitten was being very annoying at the moment and she didn't want him to have his way. She squirmed underneath him until she managed to roll them over so their positions were swapped. Now she was on top of Chat, pinning him down on the floor.

"Feisty little princess, aren't we?" He purred, a spark of excitement lit up his features. Marinette rolled her eyes before kissing him passionately on the lips. She didn't let it last long and pulled away just as he was getting excited. "I have a challenge for you." She declared.

Chat Noir's expression twisted into confusion as she got off of him and stood up. He watched his girlfriend brush off her clothes with her tiny, delicate hands before plopping back down in the chair at her desk.

"What kind of challenge?" He questioned curiously, also getting up. Chat mimicked her actions, only he plopped down right in her lap. "Hey! Chat Noir!" She squealed as he stretched out on her thighs. Marinette rolled her eyes again before before firmly shoving the cat-boy off her lap, sending him crashing to the floor. "Meow-ch! You've tainted my spirit purrincess."

Marinette got off her chair to crouch down in front of Chat. Her face inches away from his, she gazed into his playful eyes as she spoke in a serious tone, "The challenge is for you-"

He grabbed her face and slammed his lips against hers. Marinette let out a surprised squeak causing him to snicker into the kiss.

"Mmmff-at noi-mmf-le me-hhmmf!"

She finally managed to escape his grasp and hungry lips. Marinette scowled at his amused expression. "Are you done now?" She spat. "Hmmmm...I don't think so.." He purred seductively and crawled back towards the girl. Marinette got up and sat in her desk chair, rolling away. The blonde only followed. "Come back princess!" He called in a teasing tone.

"Not until you listen to me!" She shouted back.

He stopped running and sat criss-cross on the floor. "Ok."

Marinette stopped rolling on the chair and went to sit across from him. "Thank you." She huffed. He smiled and winked. "So as I was saying, my challenge is for you to NOT touch me for the next 24 hours." The bluenette smirked when his jaw dropped. "And what if I refuse this challenge?" He asked, sounding less confident than usual. His princess crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, smirk only growing bigger. "Is Chat Noir, Paris's greatest super hero, afraid of a harmless challenge?" She questioned.

"NO!"

"Then do it!"

"But-"

"And if you fail.."

"Princess-"

"...Then Ladybug will be my new favourite super hero."

"WHAAAAAT?!"

Marinette grinned, knowing that her kitty was sometimes jealous of her alter-ego being more popular than him. He never let it show but he sometimes told her, as Marinette, about how he wished more people would look up to him. She always told him that he was _her_ favourite and that she would always choose him over Ladybug.

"That's right kitty. I'll always call Ladybug for help first and I'll talk about her all the time-Oh! I should put up some of her pictures on my walls." Marinette grinned.

"Fine...challenge accepted." He extended his hand, which Marinette gladly shook with great force.

"Ok the challenge begins at.." She glanced at the clock. "2:28 am so you just gotta last until 2:28 tomorrow morning."

Chat Noir gulped nervously. "So I can't touch you at all?"

Marinette nodded. "And since you can't touch me, you're either gonna have to sleep on the chaise or in your own bed at home...wherever that is" She muttered that last part to herself quietly. Chat pouted as he thought for a moment. 'But Mari's bed is so comfy...aw, I already hate this challenge. I could go home..but It's so cold and lonely there. And Nathalie and father are away on a business trip so..'

"Okay I'll take the chaise." He stated as Marinette let out a small yawn. He found it rather cute. "Kitty?" She asked in an adorable sleepy voice. "Yes?" His ears perked up at the sound of his name. Marinette stretched out her arms. "Can you carry me to bed?"

He chuckled before getting up off the floor. He was about to scoop her up in his arms when he froze. 'Waaait a minute..' He then retracted his arms and backed away as far as possible. Marinette giggled, "Wow, you almost failed and it hasn't even been three minutes."

"I think you can walk to bed yourself." He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air.

"So no goodnight kiss?" She blinked her innocent, mesmerizing sapphire eyes at him. Chat Noir just turned away, fighting of the urge to pounce on her and kiss that taunting smirk off her soft, pink lips. He heard Marinette snicker and the sound of her bare feet padding up the stairs to her bed.

He turned around to see her already in bed. "Goodnight kitty kitty." She sang teasingly. Chat climbed onto the chaise and curled into a ball like a real cat. He let out a depressing sigh. This was going to be difficult.

About fifteen minutes later, he heard her calling for him. "Kitten? Chat? Kitty? Chat Noir?" His ears perked up as he cracked one of his emerald orbs open. He saw Marinette sitting upright in her bed, staring down at him like a little kitten. She looked so adorable. "What's wrong princess?" He mumbled in a sleepy voice. "I'm lonely up here by myself….won't you come cuddle with me?" She sounded like she was about to burst into tears at any moment. Chat opened his eyes fully and lifted his head so he could see her better. 'Was she being serious or-' His question was answered when he saw the smug grin plastered on her lips. She wiggled her eyebrows at him as she called once more. "Please come snuggle with me kitten."

He knew she was just trying to tempt him and chose to ignore her. "Goodnight princess." He called before closing his eyes once again and laying back down. Marinette let out a fake sad sigh. She rolled over and closed her eyes, still grinning. This was going to be fun.

..

The next morning when Marinette awoke, Chat was gone and there was a note on her chaise.

 _I had to go home early princess :(_ _I didn't wanna wake you so I let you sleep. Don't worry, I'll be back later tonight ;D_

 _Your favourite superhero in the whole world- Chat Noir_

 _P.S. Nice try last night but you can't trick me. I will win this challenge :D_

Marinette giggled. "I know you two are dating and all, but I sometimes wish that Chat Noir wouldn't visit so often! I get bored hiding all by myself." Tikki whined, emerging from her hiding spot. "Sorry Tikki. I know it's hard for you but don't worry. Today I'll bake you those double chocolate, chocolate chip cookies like I promised." Marinette winked. Tikki squealed with delight.

..

"Purrinces! I'm back!" The superhero jumped onto her bed on all fours. He spotted the girl sewing a project at her desk. She was so focused on her work that she didn't even hear him. "Hello? Princess?" He called again but still no reply. "MARINETTE!" He shouted. The startled girl jumped in her seat, causing it to topple over while pricking her finger with a sewing needle in the process.

"Ohmygosh, Marinette! I'm so sorry princess, are you hurt?" He jumped down and rushed to her side but froze in place when he remembered that he couldn't touch her. 'Dang it!' He had been waiting all morning to see his princess and he wanted nothing more than to slam her against a wall and kiss her senseless. It was very distracting during his morning photoshoot.

"Yeah I'm fine." Marinette began to stand up but hissed at the stinging pain in her finger. She grabbed her hand and examined the injury. Blood oozed out of the tiny cut. It was very small but also pretty deep.

"Oh no! You're hurt!" Chat exclaimed when he noticed the blood dripping down her hand. An idea popped into Marinette's mind and she mentally smirked. "Chat I'm bleeding! My finger is hurt! Will you kiss it better?" She held out her hand for him, trying her hardest to fake-cry. Chat's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing and he let out an annoyed groan. Marinette watched in amusement as he marched to her bathroom and reappeared a few seconds later with a band-aid. He tossed the bandage at the girl, still on the floor, as he muttered something about how his princess was a tease.

Marinette snickered as she picked up the band-aid and wrapped it around her thin finger. "Kitten?" She called once she was done. "Yes?" He responded from his place on her chaise. She stood up and walked over to him. "You seem pretty down. Want a hug to make you feel better?" She stretched out her arms nice and wide while wearing the biggest grin on her face. Chat Noir only backed away. "I can't for like four more hours." He spoke softly while looking down at the ground. He didn't know if he was strong enough to resist Mari while she was gazing down at him with those magical, blue eyes.

"Aw, why not?" She moved closer… "I wanna give you a hug."

The blonde scrambled off the chaise and ran to the other side of the room. "No princess! Stop!"

She continued to chase him around the room, giggling like a two year old while chanting, "Here kitty, kitty. Come and give me a hug."

"Stop! No! Mari please!" He begged as he jumped up on her bed and used a pillow to block her attack.

"So you don't want a hug.." Marinette lowered her arms and head. She sat sadly on the end of the bed and began to cry. It made Adrien's heart break. Seeing his princess cry was never a good thing. "M-my kitty doesn't want me t-to hug him!" She sniffed. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

As soon as Chat noticed this, he said "Screw it" and lunged towards her. He embraced her warmly and tightly in his arms. Marinette returned the actions just as lovingly. "K-kitty..? Her trembling voice whispered in his ear. "Yes princess?"

"You lost the challenge!" She cackled. Chat Noir let go to stare at her in disbelief. She did a little victory dance while chanting, "You lost! You lost! Who lost? You did!"

"B-but that's not fair! You cheated!"

"Cheated how?"

"You started crying! I can't resist not helping you when you're crying!" He pouted, ears visibly drooping.

Marinette paused for a few seconds before bursting into giggled. Chat raised an eyebrow at her. She cupped his face in her warm palms and kissed his nose. "Don't worry, you're still my favourite super hero. I love you too much."

His gaze softened at her words.

Without a warning, Chat pounced on Marinette and pinned her beneath her arms. "I love you too much too." He said before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Marinette returned his affections just as fiercely, causing him to purr in pleasure. "You...don't know…..how...long….I've been waiting…...to do this.." He murmured between kisses. He trailed his lips down to her pale neck and began kissing more softly. He then bit down on her collarbone causing the girl to gasp in surprise. He lightly sucked on the spot before kissing his way back up to her sweet lips again, leaving a burning trail on her skin everywhere he touched. He planted a rough kiss on her lips once more before pulling away with a satisfied smirk as he gazed at her flustered state.

"Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi"


	7. Volpina

**Prompt: Lila and her lies...only this time, they're about her and Chat Noir…**

 **Prompt idea from** **pinksakura271** **.  
**

"Who's Lila?" Marinette asked her bff. "And why is everyone talking about her?" The young reporter shoved her phone in her friends face and pointed to the screen. "Haven't you heard? She's a new student here and is like bff's with Ladybug and Chat Noir! She even promised me and interview later today for my blog!"

Marinette's face scrunched up into confusion. 'How can this Lila girl be bestfriends with Chat and me if I've never even heard of her? She's obviously lying.'

"Hello? Earth to Marinette!"

The bluenette had to pause her train of thought when she noticed Alya waving her hand in front of her eyes. "Wha-?" Alya rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Didn't you hear me?" Marinette only gave a sheepish shrug as well as a nervous chuckle. The brunette sighed. "I said we should probably get to class. The bell is gonna ring in a couple minutes." Marinette hummed in agreement as she followed her friend towards the stairs.

..

"Class, meet our new student, Lila." The teacher announced, gesturing to the girl. She was a tall girl with long brown hair and olive green eyes. Marinette thought she seemed pretty suspicious. "Lila, would you like to tell the class something interesting about yourself?" The girl nodded and walked to the front of the teacher's desk. In a loud, clear voice, she said, "Hi. My name is Lila and something interesting about me would probably be…..Well there _is_ a lot to choose from, but one thing about me is that I am super close friends with Chat Noir and Ladybug; especially Chat."

Both Marinette and Adrien's ears perked up at the last part.

"Can you tell us a bit more?" Alya asked, holding up her phone to record everything. Lila grinned. "Of course. Let's see...ok, Ladybug and I are so close that we are like sisters!" Marinette let out a small gasp. 'How dare she?! We haven't even met!'

The bluenette was too busy with her own thoughts to notice Adrien's shocked expression. 'Who even is this girl? Could she really be friends with my lady? But that doesn't make any sense!'

"And Chat Noir…"

Adrien and Marinette and Marinette both focused all their attention to the liar as she began talking about the cat-like superhero.

"Chat Noir is like my knight in shining black leather! He saved my life once and even kissed me!" She swooned.

Marinette's jaw dropped while Adrien's face burned a deep, crimson red. The whole class was silent. Marinette didn't know exactly why, but she grew very angry. Her and Chat Noir were best friends and they told each other absolutely everything, so she knew Lila had to be lying. Also, Chat Noir never stopped gushing about Ladybug so why would he kiss this Lila girl? Marinette thought it was super un-fair of Lila to be spreading lies about her kitty and just couldn't control her anger anymore.

"THAT'S A LIE!" The young designer stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk as she yelled. She realized everyone's eyes were now on her and felt her face heat up. She glanced in front of her, noticing Adrien staring at her with some emotion she couldn't identify. Shock? Fear? Amusement? ….Adoration?

"It is not!" Lila growled and stomped her foot, fists clenched at her sides. "He loves me!"

"He's never even met you!" Marinette shot back. The girl's glare seemed to grow more intense at her words. "And how could you possibly know that?"

Marinette froze. She couldn't exactly just yell out that she was Ladybug and she's never met Lila or that her and Chat hang out all the time. "I-uh…"

"That's enough! Everyone settle down!" Miss Bustier interrupted. "Marinette, please sit back down and Lila, you can sit at the back with Nathaniel."

Both girls obeyed without another word and were silent for the rest of class. Meanwhile, Adrien couldn't believe what Lila had just told the whole class. Chat Noir never saved her life and he definitely never kissed her. He was so proud of his princess for standing up to the girl but he wasn't finished with her just yet.

..

"So what exactly was that back in class?" Alya questioned her friend as the two ate their lunches on a bench in the park. Marinette just shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno...she was just..irritating?" The girl mumbled quietly.

Alya opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by an alarm on her phone. "Oh! I gotta get back to school if I wanna have time to interview Lila!" The girl exclaimed as she began to pack her things and stand up. "You coming, girl?"

Marinette shook her head and continued to eat. "You go ahead." Alya gave a slight nod before speeding off in the direction of the school. The young designer let out a depressed sigh as she watched her friend go. She just wanted to be alone so she could think about that Lila girl.

Sadly, her luck had betrayed her as Lila herself stepped out from behind a tree and approached the bench, scowling in her direction. Marinette wanted to bang her head against a wall. 'Of all people that could interrupt me, it had to be her?' She internally screamed.

"What did you think you were doing earlier?" The girl snapped, olive green eyes burning holes through her skin.

"What do you mean?" Mari questioned innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"I'm sorry, I really don't"

"Don't interfere with me and my kitty!"

Marinette's eyes narrowed. 'HER kitty? How dare she! He is not hers!'

"Chat Noir is not your kitty!" She shouted. Lila only smirked. "Of course he is." She grinned while Marinette screeched.

"NO. I'M. NOT."

Both girl's heads snapped up in the direction of the new voice. Chat Noir, himself, stood there, swinging his tail in his hand, on top of the fence. He glared at the liar. "Oh! Chat Noir, what a coincidence!" She beckoned him over in a sickeningly flirty tone. He scowled at her as he jumped down and walked over to the two girls.

Marinette smirked. She knew he wouldn't let Lila have her way. He strolled over and wrapped his arms around Marinette protectively, pressing her face to his chest. She blushed at the unexpected action, but still wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm _her_ kitty. **Marinette's** kitty only." He snarled at Lila, who was too frightened to react. She just stared at the two, mouth hanging open. He then cupped Mari's cheeks and brought his lips down to hers. Marinette was stunned at first but then relaxed into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync and Cat smirked when he heard an irritated growl from the brunette in front of them. "Fine!" The shrieked, "I didn't even like you anyways you stupid cat!"

The two pulled away to watch the angry girl stomp off in the direction of the school. As soon as she was out of sight, Chat pulled Marinette closer and tightened his grip on her tiny form. She gave a surprised yelp as he nuzzled into her soft mid-night locks and let out a deep sigh. "Ugh that girl was annoying. I don't like her." He mumbled quietly while he hugged his princess.

"Yeah, she was also getting on my nerves when she started talking about you. I knew she was lying." She huffed. Chat let her go to look into her eyes, a wicked smirk displayed on his lips. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously at his actions.

"Princess, were you _jealous?_ "

Marinette's face turned a bright red. "W-what? NO! I was j-just kinda pissed cause she was spreading lies about you!" Marinette crossed her arms over her chest as if to further prove her point. Her kitty let out an amused snort.

"Awe so you were just looking out for me?" He cocked his head to the side adorably while one of his fake ears drooped. Marinette nodded.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about you? What was with that kiss?" Marinette now had her own smirk spreading across her face when she noticed Chat's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"W-what? K-kiss? I-uh..well s-she...erm.."

Adrien could feel his face heating up as he spoke and prayed that the mask would hide his blush. Unfortunately, it didn't and Marinette noticed right away.

"Aw, kitty-"

"AAAAHHH!"

They both spun around to see a fox-themed super villain terrorizing citizens in the park. "I am Volpina!" She cackled, "And Chat Noir will pay for what he has done! So will his girlfriend!"

The two teen's faces burned red at her words.

"I am not your girlfriend."

"Not yet, my princess."

"You do realize this is our fault right?

"Yep. And now I gotta fix it. Run to safety princess."

Marinette hummed in agreement and dashed in the other direction. Once she was hidden from sight, she opened her bag to find her kwami cuddled in the corner. "Tikki, spots on!"

..

"Let Marinette go! She didn't do anything to you!" Chat cried desperately to the newest akuma as she held his princess over the edge of the Eiffel Tower. "What do you mean? She made you hate me and now she will pay!" Volpina cackled while teasingly dangling Marinette's arm. "Chat Noir, save me!" He heard Marinette scream.

"Chat! What's going on!" A new, familiar, voice spoke up next to him. He turned to meet the confused gaze of his partner. "Ladybug! She has Marinette! We have to help her!"

Ladybug turned her gaze to the top of the tower, eyes widening when she saw her civilian self hanging off the edge. She then noticed just how panicked her kitty was.

"Give me your miraculous or I'll drop her!" The akuma threatened. "You wouldn't do that! You're bluffing!" Ladybug shot back. Volpina smirked. "You wanna bet on that?"

She slowly released one finger at a time from Marinette's wrist.

"NO!" Chat Noir screamed and began to remove his ring, but it was too late. He tried to reach for her but it was no use. He watched his princess fall to her death, the most frightful expression on her face as she sent a silent plea for help while plummeting to the ground.

"MARINETTE!" He screamed once more and was about to jump after her before Ladybug stopped him. "Chat Noir don't!" She yelled. He turned to her, streams of tears flowing down his cheeks and the most sorrowful look in his green orbs. "Marinette.." He choked back on a sob.

Then he turned to Volpina, a burning flame of rage glinted in his eyes. "You..YOU BITCH!" He snarled as he lunged towards the fox. "Chat Noir, stop!" He heard Ladybug call after him but chose to ignore her. Marinette, his princess, was gone and he had nothing left to care for. Volpina let out a strangled squeak as she was tackled to the hissed at her as he punched her face several times.

When he was sure she couldn't move, he grabbed her necklace and tossed it to his partner, who was too stunned to move. When he noticed she didn't make a move to grab the akuma, he raced over to her, picked it up off the ground and shoved it in her palms.

"Ladybug, please! Cleanse the akuma! It might bring her back!" He cried desperately. "P-please.."

The terror in his voice made a cold shiver run down her spine. "Kitty-"

"HURRY UP AND DO IT LADYBUG!"

Ladybug felt the tears collecting in her eyes. Did he really care about her that much? "Please Ladybug.." He sobbed.

She swiftly cleansed the akuma and was about to use her miraculous cure when…

"I didn't use my lucky charm…"

"Use it now!"

She looked to Chat. His eyes were almost red from crying so much. She silently nodded before throwing her yo-yo into the air to summon her lucky charm. A cell phone dropped into her hand.

"A cell phone?" She then glanced around and saw Lila flash red with black polka dots. ...LILA! She was lying on the ground, clutching her head, while bleeding...a lot. Ladybug quickly realized what she had to do and used her charm to call an ambulance.

Afterwards, she used her miraculous cleanse and left the doctors to take care of Lila. Her charm had healed her completely but she was still gonna stay unconscious for a while.

"Where's Marinette?"

Ladybug took her kitty's hand in hers. "Chat-"

 _Beep. Beep._

"Follow me." She instructed and lead him to a dark alley way where they were safely hidden from view.

"Ladybug your transformation.."

She pressed a finger to Chat's lips. "Shhh..I know kitty." Then she squeezed her eyes shut as a warm, pink glow surrounded the heroine, leaving Marinette in her place.

"Marinette?!"

She refused to open her eyes, unable to see his reaction. Would he be relieved or-

She suddenly couldn't breathe. Her kitty was hugging her like his life depended on it. "OhmygodMarinette. I'm so glad you're safe and not dead. I love you. I love you so much, please never leave me. I can't live without you." He muttered into her blue hair. She hugged him back just as tightly. "So..you aren't disappointed?"

He reluctantly pulled away, an anxious look on his features. "Why would I be upset? I love you."

"Because I'm not as amazing as Ladybug."

"Marinette." He pressed his lips against her, planting a soft, loving kiss on her mouth. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met. You're my bestfriend, my princess, my partner and my Lady. I couldn't imagine life without you, Marinette."

Marinette nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug. "Thank you.." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around her once more and smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, kitty."

He smiled once more. "I love you too, Marinette."

 **Sorry. I was planning on having Adrien reveal his identity too, but I got too lazy so...deal with it. :3**

 **Thanks again to** **pinksakura271** **for the prompt! Feel free to suggest your own prompts too!**

 **And thank you guys so much for the follows, favs, and reviews! They're all very much appreciated :D  
**


	8. I Should Really Learn To Knock

**Prompt: Alya walks in to Marinette's bedroom unexpectedly and sees something very bizarre.**

Alya walked down the sidewalk, heading her bff's house to retrieve her textbook she forgot earlier. The only sounds heard were her soft footsteps as she strolled along the pavement while furiously typing on her phone.

'Why isn't that girl answering my texts?' She thought as she texted Marinette once more. After she hit the send button and still received no reply, she gave up and shoved her phone in her pocket.

Once she reached her destination, she pulled open the doors to the bakery and greeted Mrs. Cheng at the counter.

"Oh hello dear. Did you want to see Marinette?" The kind women asked politely. Alya nodded. "Yeah, I just forgot my textbook in her room."

"Oh, well just go on up then! And take these with you." Sabine thrust a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in the brunette's hands. She inhaled their heavenly scent and smiled. "Thank you!"

The generous women nodded, the sweetest smile spread across her lips and disappeared in the back of the bakery. Alya began walking up the stairs while munching on a cookie, only stopping when she heard muffled voices coming from the other side of the trapdoor leading to Marinette's room.

She young reporter shrugged her shoulders, assuming the girl was talking on the phone or something, and yanked open the door.

"Hey Mari, I-"

She froze. There, was Marinette laying on her stomach on her chaise with Chat Noir sitting on the floor in front of her. His back was facing the bluenette and he had multiple tiny braids sticking out of his head. The two of them froze as soon as Alya's head popped in, Marinette in the middle of braiding another clump of Chat's golden sunshine on his head.

Nobody dared to move, all jaws hanging open and all eyes wide.

Alya's eyes moved from her best friend and the super hero to her textbook, on the floor in the corner, exactly where she left it. Without a word, she slowly set the plate down on the floor and reached over for her book. Mari and Chat's eyes followed her every action.

After stuffing the book in her bag, Alya turned back to the two, still frozen, and just muttered something that sounded like 'I should really learn to knock.' She then spun around and descended down the stairs, closing the trapdoor behind her.

Chat Noir looked at Marinette, who was also looking at him. They were silent for a few more seconds before shrugging it off and continuing their activities as if nothing had ever happened.

 **This was really short and random :P**


	9. Impressions

**Prompt: Chat Noir walks in on Marinette doing her Chat impression…**

The cat-boy landed on his princess's balcony with a soft thud and leaped to the window, eager to see her. He raised his paw and was about to knock, but paused when he heard her voice coming from inside…

"Why hello there princess. It's me, Chat Noir! Aren't I just _purr_ fect?"

He froze. 'Why does that sound like Mari's voice? What is she doing in there?' Chat raised his cat ears and used his powers to hear what she was saying more clearly.

"Yeah, I know saving Paris all the time is _haaaaard_ work. Won't you bring me some pastries to help restore my energy"

He heard her say, followed by giggles. Chat Noir cautiously peeked up through the window and gasped when he saw Marinette standing in front of a mirror, wearing a black extra long-sleeved sweater with a large lime green pawprint displayed across the chest, along with a cute pair of ripped black leggings and black fuzzy socks. What caught his eye, was the cat-ear headband that sat on top of her head, and the black belt she tied around her wait to minick his own.

"Meow-ch _purr_ incess! You've wounded me!" The bluenette exclaimed while dramatically placing her hand over her chest while leaning back. Chat Noir quietly crept into the room and sat on the bed, watching the girl with pure mirth. He had a hard time containing his laughter.

Marinette blinked at her reflection in the mirror for a few moments before shaking her head and straightening up. She took a deep breath before saying,

"Hi! I'm Cat Noir! I'm so amazingly _pawsome_ " She winked at her reflection and giggled. "Yeah. I'm so funny and kind and sweet and _hot_ …."

Chat's electric green eyes widened at her words. 'Did she just say...hot?'

"I make _paw_ ful puns but I know my princess secretly likes them."

He chuckled quietly. 'So she _does_ enjoy my puns'

"And I save Paris all the time by fighting off evil akumas with my lady." She then brought her leg up and attempted to do some master ninja kick or something, but stumbled and fell down instead when her foot slipped on some fabric. "Uggghhh I'm so clumsy" She mumbled to herself as she lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

Chat Noir couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing and rolled around on the girl's bed. The noise cause her body to jerk up, and she her face flamed red when she saw who was laughing.

"Ch-Chat Noir? W-when did you get here?" She questioned frantically while scrambling to stand up.

Her kitty wiped the tears from his eyes and sat up to see her better. "Y-you were trying to-to do an impression of me!" He sputtered through his laughter while pointing at the embarrassed girl. Her face bloomed an even deeper shade of red as she crossed her arms and looked at the ground. "T-that was hilarious!" The alley Chat breathed when he had finally calmed down.

"How much did you hear?" She asked quietly, voice laced with an annoyed tone while she glared at the cat.

A smug look took over his features as jumped down and strolled over to the blushing girl. He leaned forward, making Marinette lean back. "Well I heard that you secretly think my puns are _paw_ some." He snickered while stepping forward. The girl continued to step back until she hit a wall and had to where else to go.

"I also heard.." He leaned closer to her red face. "..that you think I'm amazing and funny."

Marinette placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to half-heartedly push him away. "And you said that I'm _purr_ fect.." He grabbed her hands and pinned then to the wall at the sides of her head. His face moved closer to hers while the girl weakly struggled to get away.

"...and hot." He whispered. His warm breath ghosted over her lips, sending an electric spark shooting up her spine. His lips were now a centimeter away from hers.

"Do you think I'm hot _princess_?"

Marinette couldn't find the words to speak, too dazed by her kitty's actions, and just gave a small nod. She noticed a sparkle of some sort light up his eyes and he placed his lips over hers.

This kiss sent Marinette's thoughts spiraling all over her mind. Her and Chat have kissed in the past, but those were only light, friendly pecks. This felt so...so real...so ardent. Her soft lips moved against his in sync and Marinette was pretty sure she had died and gone to heaven at this point.

It felt waaaaay too soon when Chat pulled away. Marinette tried to lean forward and let out a small whimper at the loss of the warm feeling his lips left on her own. The girl tried to clap a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by the sound she had made, but was unable to when she realized Chat was still pinning her hands to the wall.

The cat-boy snickered with a look of triumph. "Eager, aren't we?" He wiggled his eyebrows at the flushed girl in front of him. The bluenette huffed and rolled her eyes. Chat released her from his grasp and took a few steps back with a grin that made her suspicious.

"Oh Chat Noir! You're so _hoooot_ and amazing!" He suddenly squeaked in a high-pitched tone that made Marinette cover her ears. "What are you doing kitty?" She grumbled. "I'm Marinette not Chat! I love designing and and I live in a bakery!" He screeched again.

"That is NOT what I sound like!" Marinette complained with her fists clenched at her sides. She stomped her foot as if to further prove her point. Chat only chuckled in response and began mimicking the girl. "That is not what I sound like!" He squealed and stomped his own foot. Marinette let out a low growl. "Chat, stop it!"

"What are you talking about? I'm Marinette! Chat Noir's _purr_ incess who loves him with all her heart!" He swooned.

"Marinette honey, are you okay up there?" Sabine called from downstairs. The new voice made both teens freeze. Marinette opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the superhero's voice.

"Yeah maman! I'm doing just great!" He shouted back in his horrible Marinette voice. The girl in question spun around, eye's wide with disbelief and anger. She was ready to strangle that mangy alley cat.

"Are you sure? Your voice sound a bit off." Sabine's voice grew louder and the sounds of her footsteps could be heard, leading up to the trapdoor.

"Yes I'm sure! Don't come up!" Marinette yelled as she cover Chat's mouth with her hand and began pushing him towards the stairs leading to her balcony trapdoor.

"Why not?" Her mother questioned suspiciously as her footsteps stopped right underneath the trapdoor. "B-because I'm uh ..I'm changing! I'm getting ready for bed." The girl yelled back frantically and gave Chat one last shove up the stairs.

Sabine's giggles were heard before her reply. "Okay dear. I'm glad you're finally going to bed early." She said before descending down the stairs.

When Marinette was sure she was out of earshot, she released her partner and gave sigh of relief. "What's wrong?" He chuckled, emerald eyes twinkling with humour. "Why did you do that?" Marinette rebuked with rage. Chat just shrugged. "Thought it would be funny."

"You can leave. I have to get changed now." She stated coldly and pointed to the window above.

"What if I wanna stay for the show?" He leaned forward and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Marinette scowled at his actions and shoved his face away, like Ladybug has done many times before.

"Leave. Now." She said again and even opened the window for him. Chat Noir gave one last chuckle and a quick peck on her nose before climbing out the window. He shot her a wink and gave his two finger salute before bounding off into the night.

Marinette's cheeks were dusted with specks of pink as she shook her head. "Silly kitty." She murmured before closing the window and heading back down into her bedroom.


	10. Protective Father

**Prompt: When Tom finds out his daughter had been hanging out with a certain cat, he is not very happy. Especially since this cat is a teenage boy who wear a skin tight leather catsuit.**

 **Prompt idea from** **pinksakura271** **.**

Tom had noticed that Marinette was slowly becoming more and more obsessed with cats, especially black cats, but had no idea why. He had one theory that she just found them cute but she had always said that hamsters were her favourite. He had this other idea that she had secretly adopted a little kitten or something but that just seemed ridiculous. Although...he had been hearing a lot of talking going on in her bedroom recently….

"Nah. She's probably talking to her friends on the phone." The large man muttered to himself as he made breakfast for his family.

"Marinette! Come down for breakfast or you'll be late again!"

There was no reply.

"Marinette?"

After a few moments of silence, Tom decided to go investigate. He walked up the stairs to her bedroom and lifted the trapdoor. "Mari?" He called once more as he popped his head through the opening. His daughter was nowhere to be seen.

Tom climbed into the room and walked up the stairs to her bed. There, Marinette lay, sleeping peacefully while drooling on her arm.

Her father let out a soft chuckle and leaned over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Marinette? You need to wake up." He spoke as she gently shook her tiny form.

"Hnnngh...I don't wanna." She mumbled while rolling over.

"Marinette. You're going to be late."

"LATE?!" She suddenly sprung to life and scurried down the stairs, not even realizing her dad was in the room with her.

"No no no no I can't be late again!" The bluenette panicked while running to the bathroom.

"Calm down sweetheart. You still have half an hour before school starts." Tom called as she slammed the bathroom door shut. It reopened a second later. "Oh." Was all she said before shutting the door once again.

"Come down for breakfast as soon as you're done in there okay?"

"Ok. Thanks papa!"

..

The young designer trudged down the stairs while letting out a loud yawn. She decided to wear her one of her favourite Chat Noir themed t-shirts that she had designed herself. It was black (obviously) with bright green letters that spelled the words 'Check Meowt' with green triangles to represent cat ears on top.

"Good morning papa!" She greeted tiredly with a small peck on his cheek. "Good morning Mari. Did you get any sleep last night? You look so tired!"

Marinette let out another yawn. 'Ha. Sleep would have been nice if it weren't for that sneaky Chat Noir.'

(Cue magical flashback music)

 _She heard the familiar tapping on her window and went to open the trapdoor for her kitty._

" _Princess! This is an emergency!" He yelped while jumping down onto her soft mattress._

" _What's so important that you needed to come at 11:30 at night? I have school tomorrow you know." She spat, clearly annoyed and tired._

" _Well uh.." He nervously fiddled with his fingers while wearing a sheepish grin. "...I um..kinda forgot h-how to...uh"_

" _How to what?" Marinette questioned, growing more impatient each second._

" _I forgot how to play...patty cake."_

 _Marinette blinked a couple times. Was he serious. He came to bother her so late at night because he forgot how to play patty cake?_

" _S-so I was wondering...if maybe you could um teach me?" He scratched the back of his neck and focused his gaze on the soft blankets on her bed._

" _No." The girl responded as soon as he finished his sentence. He blinked up at her in surprise. She noticed his expression and rolled her eyes. "Kitty, I am not going to teach you how to play patty cake right now. It's late and I need to-"_

" _Please princess!" She was cut off by his plead. She looked up at him and immediately noticed he was making his kitty eyes._

' _No. Resist the kitty eyes Marinette. You can do this.'_

" _No." She said again._

" _Purrretty pawlease."_

" _NO."_

" _PLEEEAASE PURRINCESS!"_

 _He looked like he was about to burst into tears if she rejected him once more. Marinette gave a long, over-dramatic sigh before replying, "alright fine!"_

 _~back to reality~_

"Last night..I uh got caught up with something and ended up getting to bed later." She said nervously while sitting down and beginning to stuff a croissant into her mouth.

Her father stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow. "What exactly were you doing last night. I thought I heard voices coming from your room."

Marinette's eyes widened as she gulped and began to sweat. "I was just talking to a friend!" She lied. Well technically she _was_ helping Chat Noir, her friend, with his "emergency."

Tom didn't know if she was being truthful or not. He wanted to believe his little girl but he couldn't help but feel like she was hiding something.

"Ok...just try to get more sleep tonight okay?"

Marinette quickly nodded and resumed eating her breakfast. She paused for a moment when she was about to reach for another croissant.

"Hey, papa?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you like cats?"

He froze,almost choking on his coffee. 'Ah-ha! I knew this had something to do with cats!'

"Cats are great animals." He responded casually.

"Yeah. They're just _purr_ fect." The girl giggled and went back to eating her breakfast.

Tom was suspicious. Since when did Marinette like cat puns? He decided that he was going to find out...tonight.

..

"Tom? Aren't you going to sleep?" Sabine asked her husband. It was around 11:30pm and he was still sitting in the living room just quietly reading a book. "Yeah. I'll be there soon." He responded, not bothering to look up from the pages. Sabine let out a yawn and mumbled out an "okay," before heading back to bed.

As soon as she left, it was completely silent again. Tom was waiting to see if he would hear voices coming from Marinette's bedroom again.

About 20 minutes later, he heard a faint thud noise and then his daughter's quiet, muffled voice in her bedroom. He silently put the book down and crept up the stairs to hear what she was saying better. The large man pressed an ear to the trapdoor and listened.

"You're such a silly kitty." He heard Marinette say, followed by her giggles. He knew it. She was hiding a kitten up in her bedroom!

Without thinking, Tom yanked open the trapdoor and yelled "AH HA!" While pointing at his daughter, sitting on her bed. But what he saw instead made his face go pale and his blood run cold.

Marinette was laying on her bed, cuddled up to a cat….but this was no kitten. It was one of Paris's famous heros, Chat Noir…

"P-papa?!" Marinette shrieked while jerking her head up at the sound of his voice. Chat sat up as well. His face showed a shocked and afraid expression.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Tom yelled while standing up and stomping up the stairs to her bed.

Marinette had never felt so terrified in her life. She had just been caught cuddling with Chat Noir by her own father! His angry expression only made her feel even worse and she tried to back away as he stormed up the stairs. She only ended up squishing into her kitty's chest even further which caused his face go red and Tom growl with anger.

Once he reached the top of her bed, he yanked poor Chat away from his daughter and threw him onto her chaise lounge below. He landed on the soft mattress safely but it still hurt being thrown like that. "Me-ouch!" He exclaimed while rubbing his head.

"Chat!" Marinette shouted, worriedly and stood up to scurry after him but her father stopped her by blocking the path down.

"Marinette! You have some explaining to do!" He said in an angry tone. But she wasn't listening to him at the moment. She jumped off the end of her bed and landed on the floor below on her two feet before rushing to her kitty's side. "Are you okay?" She murmured while cupping his cheeks in her tiny, delicate hands.

"Yeah. I've been through much worse." He responded. Marinette giggled and gave him a quick peck on the nose. The action made Tom scowl. "ENOUGH!" He screamed and began making his way back down the stairs. Marinette let go of Chat Noir and folded her hand in her lap.

"Marinette, please tell me why Chat Noir is here!" Her father demanded while crossing his arms as he stood before the two. Marinette just stared at the ground, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Well..um..Ch-Chat Noir is my..friend."

Tom raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Then why were you two just cuddling in your bed and why did you kiss his nose?!"

The two teens blushed at his words. "Okay he's..m-my good friend." Marinette stated awkwardly. "H-he just visits m-me sometimes and we t-talk and stuff."

Tom looked over at the blonde superhero suspiciously. The feline gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed his nape. "Uh..what she says is true sir." He stated in a shaky voice. '

Tom looked back at Marinette who was still staring at the very interesting floor. "Marinette how could you do this?"

"Do what?" She questioned. "How could you spend time with this boy without telling me or your mother. And you don't even know who he really is!"

"Well he can't exactly tell-" She was cut off by Tom's voice again.

"You don't know if you can trust him! He might try and hurt you or worse! He could be a stripper for all you know!"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, come on Marinette! He wears a skin tight leather catsuit! That is too inappropriate for you, young lady." Tom continued on as if they hadn't even tried to say anything.

"PAPA!" Marinette yelled.

"Marinette lower your tone! You don't want to wake your mother!" Tom hushed the embarrassed girl. "As for you.." He turned to a frightened Chat Noir. "I never want to see you in my daughter's bedroom ever again!"

"But sir-"

"Get out now!" Tom pointed to the trapdoor above his daughter's bed. "But papa!" she tried to protest but was immediately shushed.

"Now." He repeated in a cold, harsh tone. Chat Noir hung his head as he silently got up and began to trudge up the stairs. He turned around one last time to see his princess's beautiful face before continuing up the stairs. Once he reached the top, he sent Mari an innocent wink before jumping out into the night.

Tom turned to his daughter with a disappointed look. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it a moment later and decided that it was probably best to keep her mouth shut.

"Marinette.." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "...I'm extremely tired right now, so I'm going to bed and so are you. We will talk about this tomorrow morning with your mother. Also, I don't want you seeing Chat Noir anymore."

Marinette gasped in horror. She couldn't stand the thought of not seeing her kitty anymore! Her mind was so busy whirling around in all her sorrowful thoughts about her kitty, that she didn't notice her father leave the room and turn off the light.

When Tikki finally came out from hiding and screamed the girl's name, she was snapped out of her thoughts. "Tikki?" She called into the darkness that surrounded her. "Marinette you should really be getting to bed." Her tiny red friend said as she floated up to sit on her head.

Marinette nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs, struggling to find the railing with all the lights shut off. When she had finally managed to make it, she threw the covers over her body and drifted off to dreamland with a small smile on her lips.

Even if she wasn't allowed to see her kitty as Marinette, She would still able to see him as her alter-ego and she could see him all day tomorrow at school….

 **;D**


	11. Jealous Kitty 2

**Prompt: Adrien's territorial cat instincts kick in when he sees Nathaniel flirting with his girlfriend in class.**

"Alright class, you have the next hour to work on your group projects!" The teacher announced as the students began getting into their assigned groups.

Adrien was put in a group with Kim and Mylene while Marinette was put in a group with Nathaniel and Rose. He wished that he could've been put in the same group as Mari but sadly, his bad luck didn't let that happen. Marinette, on the other hand, wasn't super upset about not being with Adrien because she was already dating Chat Noir. She was slowly talking to Adrien more and more which seemed to make him very happy.

"Marinette?"

Hearing her name caused the girl to spin around and almost collide with Nathaniel, who was extremely close for some reason. "Oh! Sorry Nathaniel!" She apologized quickly and bent down to pick up the book he had dropped. He reached down at the same time and the two bumped heads together.

"Sorry." They both muttered simultaneously. The two blinked at each other for a few seconds before collapsing to the ground in laughter. The noises caught Adrien's attention and he was not very happy to see his girlfriend on the floor, laughing with another guy. Especially since this certain guy had a crush on her. He felt a strange kind of knot tighten in his chest.

He watched Nathaniel stand up and hold out his hand for Marinette to take. She politely accepted with a gentle smile as he helped her off the ground. "Are you okay?" the boy asked sweetly. Adrien wanted to gag but prevented himself from doing so.

"Yeah I'm fine!" He watched his princess reply with a slight blush on her cheeks. He felt the knot tighten. Then, the blonde nearly gasped when he saw that sneaky tomato head stick out his foot to trip Marinette. She stumbled and began to fall but he swiftly swung her around and prevented her from hitting the floor. "Gee Mari…" He spoke as his eyes gleamed down at her in affection, "You really need to stop falling for me."

Adrien couldn't believe his eyes! Was Marinette blushing?! He knew he needed to do something.

"I..uh-" He heard his princess stutter, still in the arms of Nathaniel. 'I need to transform to save her! When I get my hands on that boy I'm gonna-'

"Alya!" He turned his attention to the teacher who was standing in front of the young reporter's desk, holding out her hand. "Give me your phone!" She demanded in a stern tone.

He watched Alya place her phone in the teacher's hand. "Sorry ma'am. I'll update my blog later." She mumbled while refusing to meet the woman's eyes. He watched her stow away the device in a drawer in her desk and then turn to the class. "Students, I need to leave the room for a few moments. I should be back in about 10 minutes and I want everyone to work hard while I'm gone." She announced while heading for the door.

Adrien jumped out of his seat and chased after her.

"Ma'am, may I be excused to go to the washroom?" He asked politely when he had caught up to her. She agreed and let him go. Adrien raced to the washroom as fast as his legs could go and transformed as soon as he shut the door and checked to make sure the room was empty.

..

"What's wrong Mari? Am I too much to handle?" Nathaniel purred in a flirty voice causing the girl to blush deeper. "N-no..I-I mean c-could you please let g-go..?" Her voice quivered nervously.

"Of course.." He smirked, "Anything the princess wants."

SLAM

Everyone's heads turned to the door, where an extremely angry Chat Noir stood. "She is MY princess! NOT yours!" He growled while glaring at the boy who immediately let go of Marinette. She fell to the ground and landed on her back painfully.

"Chat Noir!" Alya squealed. "Can I get an interview with you as soon as I get my phone back? Please?" She begged but he wasn't paying attention to her. He raced to the bluenette's side and carefully brought her back to her feet, not letting go of her in the process.

"Kitty?! What are you doing here?" She questioned frantically, eyes darting around the room as her classmates all stared.

"W-what's going on?" Nathaniel asked. Chat let go of Marinette and slowly stalked up close to the trembling boy.

"I don't ever want to catch you touching my princess ever again. No one is allowed to touch her except me. She is MINE! Do you understand me?" His voice was cold and intimidating. The boy couldn't find the words to speak so he just nodded his head while squeezing his eyes shut in fear.

"And if I do…" He let out a low chuckle, "I'm gonna hunt you down and when I find you I'm gonna-"

"CHAT NOIR!"

He spun around to face the stern look on Marinette's face. "Stop this right now." She said while crossing her arms over her chest. He shot one last threatening glare at Nathaniel before striding back over to the girl. "Good kitten." She giggled while giving him a little tickle under his chin. He leaned into her touch and immediately let out a loud purr.

"You need to leave now- WHA? Chat Noir!" Marinette screeched as she was suddenly swept off her feet and was now flung over her boyfriend's shoulder while staring down at his leather-clad butt.

"Let me down!" She whined. "Sorry princess, but I can't leave you here with this boy after he tried to steal you from me." He declared as he started making his way down the stairs.

"Aww! That's so cute! He literally swept her off her feet!" Rose cooed. The rest of the class still stared in shock as the super hero headed for the door with their classmate. Marinette's face was a deep crimson red.

"Oh and by the way, none of you are to speak of this little incident ever again." Chat informed the class just before he grabbed the doorknob, holding Marinette's legs with his other hand.

"You're such a bad kitty." He heard her murmur just before he felt her tiny hand smack his derrière. "Meow-ch!" Exclaimed as the class tried to stifle their giggles. "Oh you bad princess.." He purred and brought his hand down on her own butt.

"Ow!" She squeaked of surprise. He chuckled and swung the door open before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

Everyone looked at each other and began to whisper as soon as they left. "Yo! Nathaniel!" Alix called from across the classroom. He looked at the grinning girl. "You better stay away from the princess." She taunted.

He felt his face heat up as he swallowed hard, only able to nod his head in understandment.

 **BONUS!**

"Kitty, that wasn't very nice." Marinette scolded after he set her down on her bed. "You've been a very naughty kitten lately."

"Ooh a _naughty_ kitten you say?" Chat purred while leaning closer to her face. "Do you think I need to be….pun-ished"

His girlfriend smirked. "Oh yes kitty~" She grabbed the bell on his suit and yanked him forward. "Which is why you get no more kisses for a week." She whispered in his (human) ear.

His scream of disbelief could be heard all the way back at the school.

 **I also wanted to say thanks for all the lovely reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	12. Valentine's Day

**Prompt: On Valentine's Day, Marinette fails to ask out Adrien once again and decides to hang out with her favourite kitten instead.**

Marinette mentally scolded herself for being so clumsy around Adrien, the love of life, as she walked home from school. 'UGH! He probably thinks you're a fool! Good job Marinette. Now I'll be all alone this Valentine's day.'

She angrily yanked open the back door to her parent's bakery, while making a frustrated grunt noise, and trudged up the stairs to her room. She didn't even bother saying hello to her parents because she knew they were busy in the bakery with customers. It _was_ Valentine's day afterall.

She heard the familiar chime of her phone and leaned over to pick it up after settling in the comfy chair at her desk. "Oh. Alya's got a date with Nino." She grumbled while jabbing her thumbs into screen; replying to the text. "Looks like I have no one to hang out with."

"Don't worry Marinette! You are still gonna have an amazing Valentine's day, I just know it!" Tikki exclaimed from the purse at her waist. Marinette gave a small but sad smile and sighed as she turned to look at her shrine to Adrien. "Thanks Tikki, but today was just awful! I turned down poor Nathaniel and felt really bad afterwards. Luckily he didn't get akumatized by Hawkmoth. Then I realized I forgot the chocolates for Adrien at home so I had nothing to give him. And to top it all off, I tripped and fell right on top of him after school when I was finally gonna try asking him out! This day has been a disaster." She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

Tikki patted her hand for comfort. She was about to say something again when Marinette's phone gave another loud chime. The girl picked it up, assuming it was another text from Alya, but was kind of shocked to see Chat Noir's name on the screen instead.

 **Kitty: Hey princess! Happy Valentine's day! Can I come over later and celebrate this magical day of love with you ;)**

Marinette blinked a couple times before reading his text again, making sure she read it correctly the first time. "Who is it?" Tikki giggled. "Chat Noir...He wants to spend Valentine's Day with me." The bluenette responded warily.

"I told you, you wouldn't be spending the day alone." The red kwami giggled.

 **Me: Don't you already have someone special to spend the day with *ahem* Ladybug *Cough cough***

She waited a few moments before receiving a reply.

 **Kitty: Me and Ladybug don't have a patrol scheduled for today and she rejects me all the time anyways. :( Besides, I'd rather spend the day with my sweet princess.**

Marinette felt a pang of guilt shoot down her spine as she read his response. Was he really gonna give up on his lady to hang out with plain, old Marinette? Well, it was true that she did reject him as Ladybug...but that still didn't really explain why she would gladly hang out with him as Marinette.

 **Me: Okay fine. I don't have a special Valentine today anyways so you can come whenever :)**

 **Kitty: YAY! *Happy squeals* I'll be there at 8. Can't wait to see you purrincess!**

 **Me: Can't wait to see you too!**

"Marinette! Can you please help us down in the bakery?" Sabine called from downstairs. "Yeah! Coming maman!" Mari threw her phone on her chaise and let Tikki settle in her purse before disappearing down the stairs.

..

It was 8:30 when Marinette was finally free to retreat back to her bedroom. The bakery had always been very busy on holidays so she had been running around all day and doing as much as she possibly could to help. After they closed up, Marinette had to help her parents with dinner and they had just finished cleaning up. Only when her father mentioned the time, had Marinette realized that she had forgotten about Chat Noir and he was probably waiting, so she said goodnight and scurried up to her room.

"Chat?" She called as she pushed open her trapdoor. The girl froze in place as soon as she saw the scene before her. The room was dim, only being lit by candles scattered around the room. There was a gigantic stuffed bear sitting on her chaise, along with two small, pink, heart-shaped pillows. On her desk, was a large bouquet of red roses and many other gifts.

"Good evening, _purr_ incess"

Marinette glanced up at her bed and noticed two black ears sticking up, over the edge. She slowly climbed into her room, quietly shutting the trapdoor behind her, before making her way to the stairs leading to her bed. "Chat?" She asked, sounding surprisingly startled.

"The one and only." He purred back. The bluenette hesitantly made her way up the stairs and was greeted by her kitty, lounging across her bed with a rose in his mouth, at the top. She noticed his gaze was full of tender affection as his eyes gazed on her form.

"Kitty, what is all this?" She questioned as she sat down, criss-cross, in front of him. "They're your Valentine's day presents!" He replied happily, clearly satisfied with his work. He watched the girl's wide eyes dart around the room again. "B-but there's so many!" She stuttered. "You didn't have to do all this."

"But princess," He chuckled while sitting up, "I wanted to do this for you."

"But I-" The girl began to protest but was silenced by the feline's finger on his lips. She looked up to meet his bright, glowing eyes. Her eyes trailed down to his pale lips. They looked so soft...so….perfect.

"Just go open your gifts." He urged. His voice sounded oddly satisfying and very calming…..almost mesmerizing. She nodded dumbly, eyes still wide with curiosity, as he took her hand and lead her down the stairs. She was seated on the chaise while he strolled over to the desk to retrieve the large collection of gifts.

Marinette was handed a large pink gift bag, decorated with red hearts. She eyes Chat suspiciously before proceeding to remove the tissue paper. "OH MY GOD!" She pulled out a bolt of pink, shiny fabric that was covered in elegant white swirls. "I've been trying to get this fabric for weeks! How did you- I don't even like- THANK YOU!" She squealed joyfully and pulled the kitty in for a hug.

"That was just present number one." He snickered in her arms. After she pulled away from the tight embrace, he gave her a smaller box. It was heart-shaped and covered in red velvet material. 'Chocolate' was her first thought when she took the box. The young designer untied the white ribbon and opened the box to reveal about a dozen fancy, expensive chocolates. "Yay food!" She exclaimed before shoving one of the treats into her mouth. Chat watched her intently with amusement as she slowly chewed the tasty treat and licked her lips. She noticed his stare and giggled. It caused him to blink out his trance.

"Would you like some chocolate, kitten?" She giggled while extending the box into his reach. He gave a nervous chuckle and hesitantly accepted one of the chocolates. "Uh..thank you princess." He popped the treat into his mouth and handed her the next gift.

..

"Wow. That took almost two hours." Marinette said after opening the last present and thanking Chat for the one thousandth time. "You seriously didn't need to get me all this stuff."

"But I needed to get something for my princess on this special day." He stated with a charming smile.

"Isn't today only special for people who have a valentine?"

His face drooped. Suddenly, he was filled with concern. "Didn't you have a valentine?" He asked in an unsettling tone."

"No." She responded casually.

The words made Chat feel dizzy and furious at the same time. 'How could she not have a Valentine? I was even gonna ask her today but she ran away after tripping and falling.' He pondered in his thoughts for a few moments before they were interrupted by Marinette's tired voice.

"I was gonna ask him today but my clumsiness betrayed me and I tripped and fell right on top of him." She groaned into her hands as she tried to hide her face from the world.

"...Adrien?"

"Duh. Who else would I want to be my valentine?" She mumbled. A cheshire grin spread across the cat's lips.

" _Moi purr_ haps?" He whispered into her ear. The girl slowly lifted her head to scowl at the pesky kitty. "You?" She pointed. He nodded and took her hand to bring it up to his lips, not once looking away from the girl's magical blue orbs.

A faint blush dusted her cheeks a rosy pink colour and Chat thought she looked adorable. "May _I_ be your valentine, _purr_ incess?" The nickname made her face twist into an expression that said 'I'm so done.'

She pulled her hand away and stood up to leave. "I'm going downstairs." She said without looking back. "Wait Mari! NO!" He called after and tried to jump on top of the girl but she was too fast. Chat Noir fell to the ground and landed right on his face.

"Oh my gosh! Kitty, are you okay?" The bluenette questioned alarmingly. She rushed to his side and cradled his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed when he didn't answer.

Chat made a few muffled noises and hugged her waist, burrowing his head closer to her body. Marinette let out a relieved sigh and began to scratch behind her kitty's ears, causing a low purr to erupt in his throat.

"Silly kitty." She mumbled. "Only your silly kitty." He raised his head for a moment to reply and then lowered it back into her arms. Marinette smiled and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his head. She noticed the tips of his ears become red and let out another loud giggle.

"You wanna watch a movie?" She suggested, still stroking his soft, golden hair. "Of course, my princess." He grinned up at her, then stood up and carried her over to the desk, where her computer was, and plopped down into the chair with her right on his lap.

Marinette reached over for the mouse to play a movie while ignoring Chat's teasing about her background. Once the film started she nestled back into his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, causing his whole face to flare a deep red.

"Thanks for being the best Valentine kitten."

"N-no problem p-princess."

 **Wow! I uploaded another chapter the next day! Are you guys purroud of me?**


	13. Selfless Marinette

**Prompt: I just couldn't even think of a summary for this…**

Chat Noir collapsed in tears behind the chimney of an abandoned building in the streets of Paris, and sobbed into his hands. It had been exactly one year since his mother had left him and his father and he was miserable. Gabriel hadn't even left his office all day and everyone ignored Adrien. They all thought it would be best to leave poor Adrien alone on this horrible day but instead, it caused him to feel even worse. He felt like nobody cared. Like nobody had even noticed. Marinette was busy helping her parents at a baking competition today so he couldn't come to her house for comfort. Instead, Adrien decided to go for an early morning run to clear his mind but ended up here, all alone, crying his eyes out, and in pain.

"W-why does nobody love me?" He whispered to himself through sobs. "Why…."

Why did his mother leave? Did she decide she didn't love him and his father anymore? Was she tired of taking care of Adrien as a child? Did she simply not care anymore? Adrien wished he knew the answers but sadly, he did not. And even worse, there was nothing he could do about it. He could only sit there and wish that she stayed. He longed to see his mother again. Life without her was absolutely sorrowful. Adrien's father never pays attention to him but his mom always did. She would always be there for support and would do everything she could to make Adrien happy...so why did she leave?

The memory of Adrien, one year ago, waking up without a mother flooded his mind as he began to cry even harder.

" _Mom?"_

" _Mommy?"_

" _Where are you?"_

" _Mom?"_

" _MOM?!"_

" _WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

" _MOM!"_

"Mom…" Chat cried quietly. His forehead and hand was leaning on the cold stone chimney as hot tears of pain streamed down his face. "Where are you…"

Life without her was absolutely terrible. He was no longer happy at home. Why did she leave? Where was she? Why can't she come ba-

The faint sobs of a young woman were heard in the distance.

Chat Noir's head shot up immediately at the new sound. Why did it sound so familiar. He silently got up and began to follow the sounds. The superhero jumped over rooftops while scanning the streets below for the owner of the cries.

Suddenly, he spotted a tiny figure crouching down in the alley way below. Her face was buried in her arms and her legs were drawn up to her chest as she cried. Chat jumped down and slowly approached the girl. As he got a better view, he immediately recognized two familiar blue pig-tails and his heart began to swell. "Marinette..?"

Hearing her name, the bluenette looked up immediately and noticed the superhero standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

His voice was shaky and hoarse. Marinette glanced up to his face and nearly gasped when she saw his glassy eyes and the dried tear stains running down his face. Had he been crying? Why was he upset?

Marinette quickly got up and ran over to him to engulf him in her arms. She squeezed his waist tightly and buried her face into his chest. Adrien assumed that she needed comfort and hugged her back just as tightly but was startled when he heard her muffled voice whisper, "Please tell me you're okay."

He placed his leather hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, just enough so that he could look into her eyes. They were still pooling with tears and she seemed so sad. "Did you just ask me if _I_ was okay?"

Now she looked confused. She cocked her head to the side as her brows furrowed. "Of course. You look like you've been crying." She murmured, voice sounding ever so delicate and fragile.

Chat Noir blinked a couple of times. "B-but you were just crying! Why would you ask if I was alright when you are clearly not?"

"Because I care about you!" She shouted, eyes squeezed shut as more tears began to escape. "I love you so much and it hurts me to see you in pain! I want to make sure that _you_ are alright."

"But what about you?"

"...you come first."

The blonde stared at the young woman in disbelief. She would really put _his_ feelings before her own? Even when she was upset? Marinette was truly sent from the heavens. Without any words, he pulled her close and nearly crushed her in his arms. He began to sob on her shoulder as she wrapped her tiny arms around him in return.

"Th-thank you Marinette."

Her hand found its way to his fluffy hair of sunshine and she stroked it comfortingly.

"I will _always_ be here for you kitty. Always."

Adrien realized, he could live without his mother and he could still be happy. As long as he has Marinette in his life.

 **Epilogue**

"Mari?" Chat asked once they had both calmed down and were now sitting next to each other on the ground as they leaned on the brick wall of the alley. She turned to look at him.

"Why were you crying earlier? And why were you here? I thought you were at a baking competition with your parents or something."

They girl's eyes widened for a moment and he noticed a slight tint of red dust her cheeks. "I-uh...well…" She hid her face in her hands, "I dropped the cake at the competition and ruined our chances." She said.

"You what?"

She lifted her head from her arms and let out a sigh. "I tripped while carrying the cake and I dropped it. Everyone was staring at me. It was super embarrassing!" She whined.

"Oh princess," Chat chucked while taking her hand in his to bring it up to his lips. "You and your clumsiness." He pressed a warm, gentle kiss to her knuckles which caused her face to burn and even brighter shade of red.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I got kinda busy and stuff so I didn't have that much time to write. But on the bright side, I started the Adrienette one shots! If you haven't read the first chapter yet, you should go do that right now! It's titled:** _ **The Ones Behind The Masks**_ **. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Yarn

**Prompt: Marinette comes home from Alya's house to find Chat Noir all tangled in yarn in her bedroom.**

"Maman, Papa! I'm back!" The young designer called as she entered her home. The bakery had closed long ago and it was pretty late out. She had stayed at Alya's house for dinner and got home way later than expected. However, her parents didn't mind at all. They loved to see their little girl happy and encouraged her to go out and have fun with her friends. After saying goodnight, Marinette lazily trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. She was exhausted.

She pushed open the trapdoor to her bedroom and froze on the spot when she saw the scene before her.

There was yarn EVERYWHERE. All over her desk, on her chaise, tangled on the stairs and completely covering the floor. In the middle of the room was Chat Noir with all his limbs tangled in the yarn around him.

"Princess you're back!" He chirped when he noticed her standing there. "Quick, come over here and help me get out of this!" He tilted his head towards the yarn that was holding him hostage.

Marinette couldn't believe that mangy alley cat. She had told him many, many times before about touching her yarn. She told him he was not allowed to even go near it, no matter how much he whined and complained..

Yet, he still disobeyed her rules, and now he expected her to help him. No. She was tired, it was late and she really didn't feel like helping Chat get out of another sticky situation. Instead, she silently pulled out her phone, snapped a couple photos of her friend stuck in the yarn and then climbed into bed.

"Mari? Princess? Where are you going?" Chat questioned frantically as she walked right past him. She didn't answer. She just turned off the light and lay down.

His cat-hearing powers allowed him to be able to hear the girl mumble something that sounded like a 'figure it out yourself' before falling asleep. He sighed. This was going to be a loooooong night.


	15. Rejection Hurts

**Guess what? I got instagram! Well I did already have it but….you know what, nevermind. Anyways, my name is** **UnicornLuvForever** **obviously..**

 **So you should all go follow me! :D I'll post a lot about Miraculous!**

 **Prompt: When Adrien accidentally rejects Marinette without realizing the damage he has just done, he needs to comfort her as his alter-ego and make up for it.**

 **Prompt idea from** **MiraculousGenny** **:D**

Adrien was NOT having a good day. He had woken up late and knew he was going to be punished for it later, but the only reason why was because he was busy thinking about confessing to ladybug the night before. He planned on taking her to very romantic setting, on top of the eiffel tower, where he would take her hand, look into her eyes and tell her he loves her. Sadly, he never got the chance to ask her if she was available, after their last akuma battle, because she had already swung away on her magic yo-yo.

Adrien then spent the whole morning complaining to his kwami about how she'll never love him. Plagg agreeing didn't help the situation.

The blonde model trudged down the empty hallways, heading towards his first class, which had already started about 10 minutes ago. He silently pushed open the door and slid into his seat next to his best friend Nino, while the teacher had her back turned, before greeting him with a fist-bump.

"Dude...did you get any sleep at all last night?" His friend whispered quietly so they wouldn't get caught.

Adrien only shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention to the lesson. He didn't want to fall behind and get into even more trouble at home.

..

 _Riiiiing_

The students began to pack their belongings before heading to their next class. Marinette swung her bag over her shoulder and looked to her bff, Alya, who gave her a look of encouragement and a thumbs up. Marinette took a deep breath. She could do this.

She carefully stepped down to her crush's side and lightly tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile. "Oh, hey Marinette." Adrien muttered before bringing his attention back to his bag.

"Uh..H-HI er A-Adrien.."

'Off to a great start Marinette! Come on! You can do this!'

"S-so I was-uh..j-just wondering i-if maybe er..y-you date...would l-like..me..?"

She noticed Alya facepalm in the corner of her eye.

"I-I mean...w-would you-"

She was cut off when Adrien picked up his bag and began to walk away.

"Sorry Marinette, I gotta go." He muttered before disappearing through the classroom door.

..

The bluenette came home in tears. She ignored her parents looks of worry and rushed up the stairs for the safety of her bedroom.

As soon as she shut the trap door, she whipped out her phone and immediately called her kitty.

" _Hello?"_

"Cat! Please come here NOW!" She wailed into the tiny device.

" _Princess? What's wrong?"_

"I'll explain when you get here, just please hurry!"

" _Don't worry my lady, I'm coming."_

She heard the call end and ran up the stairs of her bed to her balcony trap door. Just as she stepped out onto her roof, Cat Noir landed on the railing.

"Kitty!" She cried and ran to him. He stepped down from the railing to immediately engulf her in his arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around his torso and began to cry on his chest.

Adrien didn't know why she was so upset but knew she needed comfort. "Shhh..you're okay princess." he whispered as he stroked her hair. "N-no I'm not!" She gasped through sobs. Hearing the words broke Cat's heart. He hated seeing his princess upset; she was always so bubbly and happy all the time. He was going to destroy whatever make her upset with his cataclysm.

"Princess? Why are you crying?" He spoke in a soft, soothing voice to ease her pain. She didn't respond. He heard her cries begin to grow harder and squeezed her tighter against his body.

"H-he..H-he r-rejected m-me…" She managed to choke out.

"Who did?" The superhero's voice was cold and harsh. 'Some guy rejected Marinette? I am going to kill him for making her cry this way! She deserves so much more than some jerk who doesn't appreciate her.'

"A-Adrien…"

The boy froze.

'You IDIOT! OF COURSE SHE MEANT ADRIEN-er..me...oh god! I am such a jerk! She was finally gonna try asking me out today and I was too hungover Ladybug to notice!'

"I'm so sorry Marinette. I'm sure he didn't mean it." He told the shaking girl in his arms. She let go of him and began to retreat back to her bedroom.

"Of course he did…" She murmured before disappearing down the trapdoor.

Cat Noir scurried after her and found her curled in tiny ball on her pillows. "Princess…"

"No Cat! He rejected me! There's nothing I can do about it now but try to move on." Her voice quivered as she spoke, trying to sound strong but he could still hear the sadness.

"He doesn't love me."

"Of course he does!" Cat immediately snapped back, causing the girl's head to lift and her eyes to widen at the sudden change in his tone.

"I know Adrien cares about you and you can't give up on him! If he is dumb enough to just walk away, then that's his problem. He just can't see how amazing, talented, gorgeous, and generous you are, Marinette."

The bluenette opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Marinette…..princess…"

He crouched down to take her hands in his.

"Please don't feel bad over this. I'm sure your prince just made a mistake. You should talk to him tomorrow." He said quietly while gazing into her deep bluebell eyes, swimming in many emotions.

"I...I don't think I can...I-"

"Shhh...there's no pressure princess." He whispered.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." 

The two came together in a tight embrace that lasted for many minutes. Time seemed to freeze and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Marinette's heart swelled from his kind, heartfelt words. Cat's voice and eyes only seemed to scream truthfulness when he said that Adrien cared about her. It made her heart flutter.

Cat Noir truly was an amazing friend and she was so happy he had crawled into her life. Where would she be without him?

"So," He began after pulling away, "Would the princess rather watch her favourite movie and cuddle or should I go grab some ice cream to make her feel better?"

"Hmmm.." Marinette stroked her imaginary beard with a playful grin curving at her lips.

"How about...both?"

"A wise choice _purr_ incess."


	16. Cat Noir's Tail

**Prompt: What happens when Cat Noir learns how to control his tail? ;)**

'That stupid tail!' Marinette mentally cursed while ignoring the feline's chuckles from his spot on her chaise lounge. "My, my _purr_ incess! You are _paw_ sibly the most _claw_ msiest _purr_ son I have ev _fur_ met!"

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" She screamed at her boyfriend after picking herself up off the floor. "You, and your tail too!" She angrily pointed a finger at his leather belt as it waved around in the air.

"It's so cool right!? I still can't believe I can control it! I never knew that until my kwami told me the other day. Now I can use it to do whatever I want!" He exclaimed happily.

"So you decide to use it to trip me AGAIN?!" His girlfriend shrieked, extremely irritated with his actions. He flashed her a toothy grin, putting all his pearly, white teeth on display. "I needed to test it out."

"And you couldn't test it any other way?"

Suddenly, a mischievous glint flashed in his electric green orbs and a cheshire grin curled at his lips.

"Well….if that's what the princess wants." he stated before jumping up from his sitting position and striding towards her. Marinette took a few steps back but was suddenly yanked forwards by a strong force around her waist. She looked down to see Cat Noir's tails wrapped tightly around her middle as it pulled her even closer to him. Suddenly, she found herself being pressed right against her boyfriend's body. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I guess I could test it out this way instead." He chuckled into her ear.

"Cat!" She whined as she half-heartedly tried to push him away with her hands against his chest. "Stop, let me go!"

"As the princess commands" He replied before releasing her from his grasp. The tail immediately loosened and fell limp upon the floor. A few seconds later, it sprang back to life again and wiggled in the air behind him.

Marinette facepalmed before mumbling the words, "This is going to get really annoying."

And she was right.

Later that night, they had been watching a movie together when Marinette found his tail curled around her thigh as her kitty snuggled closer in the warm blankets. She chose not to say anything and confront him about it later before returning her attention back to the screen in front of them.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten about her confrontation, and only remembered after Cat had left.

The following night, when she opened the trapdoor for her boyfriend, he had pounced on her and they collapsed on the bed. He began to kiss her senseless as he hovered above her and she responded just as fiercely, while wrapping her legs around his middle. She felt the leather belt-tail wrap itself around her ankles to prevent them from moving. When she tried to remove her legs from him, the grip on her ankles tightened and Cat snickered against her lips.

"Going somewhere princess?" He whispered into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. She responded with a cute little growl and tried, but failed, to push him off of her.

Just yesterday, she had been lying in the middle of the floor, staring up at the ceiling in silence. She was so deep in thought, reflecting on life and thinking about her future, that she didn't hear her kitten enter the room through the balcony trapdoor.

Only when she felt the cold leather begin to poke her sides repeatedly, causing her to giggle and swat it away, did she finally get up to greet him properly.

Now, he was playing with some spare yarn on the ground while his girlfriend finished her newest design.

"Done!" She happily exclaimed happily while proudly holding up the cute black skirt with green paw-prints she had just made for him to see.

"Looks amazing _purr_ incess." He purred flirtatiously before standing up. Mari put away the clothing and began to clean her mess as he followed her silently. Once she finished, she put her hands on her hips as she scanned the room for anything she may have forgotten, but was interrupted when she felt his tails wrapped tightly all up her forearm. She glanced down at it for a second before she was spun around and her arm was yanked forwards, right over Cat Noir's shoulder, causing her to be pressed right up against him.

"My, my princess," He murmured, face only inches away from hers, "You just can't keep your paws off me, can you?" He purred in a low seductive tone with an evil smirk on his lips. "Cat. Let go of my arm." She ordered with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"Whatever do you mean princess?" He questioned dramatically while raising his hands for her to see, "My paws aren't even touching you!"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes before attempting to yank her hand away, but as soon as she applied force, she was immediately yanked forward causing her face to collide with his. Their lips met in a rough, passionate embrace and stayed that way until Cat tilted his head, just the slightest to deepen the kiss. Marinette let out a soft moan of delight when she felt his teeth tug at her bottom lip.

Although she was enjoying the moment, Marinette was still not going to let the sneaky alley cat have his way. As soon as she felt the grip on her forearm loosen, just the tiniest bit, she slipped her arm out of his tail and pushed him away.

It took Cat a few moments to process what happened when he no longer tasted her sweet, sugary lips against his own. He blinked a couple times before a frown took over his lips.

"Princess come back!" He pouted while stretching his arms out like a baby. Marinette just giggled and ran off to the stairs leading to the bed. Her kitty chased after her.

Marinette tried her hardest to get away as fast as possible, but Cat Noir was too quick. He managed to climb up the stairs and pounce on her back just as she was getting onto the bed. "Gotcha Princess," he purred into her ear as he straddled her hips, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

His girlfriend let out a loud, frustrated groan into the mattress before mumbling a response.

"I give up."

"What's that? I'm a _fur_ aid I can't hear _mew_."

"I said I give up!" She yelled while kicking her legs in an attempt to get him off of her. He only chuckled in response.

"Silly princess."

His tail slipped under her chin to tilt her head up so that he could plant a long, chaste kiss to her beautiful pink lips. He felt her smile into the kiss causing a smile of his own to appear.

Without any words he slowly rolled off of her and hugged her into his side. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her head into his chest.

The two of them fell asleep that way and spent the rest of the night curled into each other with Cat's tail wrapped around their bodies tight.

 **Wow, we're almost at 100 followers for this story! If we can get there before the next chapter, I'll upload an extra long one ;D Thank you guys sooo much!**


	17. Bullying is WRONG!

**Prompt: When Chat is being bullied by some horrible people, Marinette won't stand around and do nothing.**

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir chanted simultaneously while bumping fists.

 _Beep. Beep._

"Sorry Chat Noir, I gotta get out of here before I de-transform." Ladybug explained before waving goodbye and swinging off in the distance. She didn't get very far before her transformation wore off in an alley way, not too far from the large crowd of people surrounding her partner.

'Silly kitty,' She thought, 'Of course he'll use this time to be on camera since he didn't use his cataclysm.'

She decided to make her way towards to the crowd to see if she could spot her bff, Alya, trying to get an interview with her kitty. As she squeezed her way through the growing crowd of fans and reporters, she didn't see her friend or her partner anywhere.

"Where did he go?"

"Chat Noir? I need and interview!"

"He left already?"

Hearing these words caused the bluenette to search for the superhero as well. She scanned the crowd for his familiar face while also listening for his voice, but there was no trace of him.

'He probably left already.' She assumed and began to walk home.

One the way back to the bakery, Marinette passed an alleyway that caught her attention. It was the faint cries and whimpers that made her turn to see three tall, dark shadows looming over a tiny figured curled up against the wall. She immediately recognized the fluffy golden hair and the black leather cat ears as she got closer and her heart nearly shattered to pieces.

"You piece of shit! You are basically nothing without Ladybug." One of the tall men, with dark brown hair and icy blue eyes sneered. "Yeah," His buddy agreed, "You're just her side kick who always screws up and causes more of a problem."

The words burned through Adrien's mind. He tried his hardest to ignore them and kept telling himself over and over that they were wrong…..but he couldn't convince himself. Tears began to escape his eyes and trail down his cheeks as they dripped onto the ground below.

"Awww, is the poor little kitty upset?" The third man with blonde hair and a black toque taunted. He bent down and leaned towards the frightened superhero's face. "You're just worthless," he whispered loud enough for all the people to hear.

"Say it," He suddenly commanded. Chat Noir stayed silent. The tallest man, with the brown hair, kicked the blonde feline's shin before growling the command even louder, "Say it!"

"I…..I'm w-worthless…" Adrien mumbled out, voice barely audible and very unstable.

"Ch-Chat Noir?" Marinette spoke sounding more worried than anything. All four men's heads spun around at the new, soft, broken voice.

"Well, well, well," One of the tall men chuckled as he stepped towards the trembling girl.

"What do we have here?" The one with the touqe began moving closer.

"Princess?" Chat Noir questioned, as if he couldn't believe she was actually there. The three man glanced at the superhero, then back to the girl. "Must be the kitty's girlfriend." One of the men muttered and the others agreed.

"Why are you being so mean to him?" Marinette asked, her voice so shy and quiet, it almost sounded like a whisper.

"Mean? To him?" The man with brown hair spoke dramatically, "He deserves it! He tries to take all the credit for Ladybug's amazing action and constantly screws up!"

"He also likes to distract Ladybug during their battles."

"We're just teaching him a lesson."

Their words angered the petite girl. They said they were doing the right thing when they knew they were not. And they said they were doing it for Ladybug? Well she does NOT approve.

"You can't just say that stuff to him! He deserves every ounce of respect from every citizen in Paris!" She practically screamed in their faces.

They backed away slightly from her sudden change of tone.

"Get away from him," she growled. No one dared to move, all too shocked by her deadly, cold voice. "I said GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Why would we listen to you?" One of the men questioned as he stepped towards the girl. "Yeah. You're just some stupid little girl," another one sneered as he also stepped forward.

"No! Stop!" Chat cried. He didn't want Marinette to get hurt and he certainly didn't want anyone of these disgusting people getting anywhere near her.

"You shut up!" The man with brown hair yelled before landing a powerful punch right in the blonde superhero's jaw. He fell backwards and hit his head hard on the brick wall behind him. Chat Noir dropped to the ground, almost unconscious as the gang laughed.

Marinette started at her beloved partner in horror. 'How could they?! Chat didn't deserve that!'

"You're gonna pay for that," she said. Two of the men laughed at her while the other scowled. "And what are you gonna do to us?" The blonde challenged.

The bluenette sent him a death glare before chanting the words, "Tikki, spots on!"

Within seconds, she was transformed into her alter-ego, Ladybug.

 **Chat's POV:**

I lay on the cold, hard pavement while those disgusting people just laughed at my broken state.

My vision blurred as my head made contacted with the wall and I'm pretty sure I lost some of my hearing too.

I feel so weak and I can barely move. It hurts just to breath and to try keeping my eyes open.

I try to look to Marinette, my sweet princess, but am temporarily blinded by a powerful, bright pink light. It disappears after a few second and I can barely hear the muffled voices.

Suddenly, I hear screams! Something big lands next to my weak body. It isn't moving. I have to squint my eyes to see them properly.

It was one of the men! His eyes were closed and his head was bleeding. I hear the faint sounds of more punches, cries, kicks and screams.

Suddenly, I can sense a figure crouching down next to me. I feel fingers brush some of the hair away from my eyes and a warm droplet of liquid land on my cheek.

The last thing I remember were the words 'I'm sorry.'

 **Ladybug's POV:**

"Chat! W-wake up!" I sobbed as I clutched his hand in mine. I knew he was alive but it still burned to see him in such a broken state.

"Chat…..p-please…"

Suddenly, I felt the familiar warm pink glow surround my body as my transformation wore off.

"Marinette! We need to get him to a hospital!" Tikki cried out just as she was released from my magical earrings.

I know Tikki!" I managed to scream out. Chat needs help now, but his transformation was going to wear off any minute. I knew I needed to get him out of here as soon as possible.

"Tikki, do you have enough energy left to transform?" I asked my kwami urgently. As soon as I saw her nod, I said the magic words, "Tikki, spots on!"

I scooped up my unconscious partner in my arms and used my yo-yo to fly away to the nearest hospital while trying my hardest to fight back the tears.

 _Beep. Beep._

Oh no. Chat now had only ONE pad left on his miraculous, signalling that there wasn't much time left until he would turn back into his civilian form.

 **Back to third person:**

Ladybug knew what she had to do and dove down onto the roof of a tall building where they couldn't be seen by anyone. She lay her partner back down just as the final beep was heard and his body was surrounded by and electric green light.

Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut, still uncomfortable and a little frightened with the idea of finding out the true identity of the guy who has been by her side since stoneheart.

'What if he doesn't want this and hates me after I find out!' She mentally panicked while refusing to open her eyes and see the face of the person laying in front of her.

' _Come ON Marinette! You need to do this!'_ A voice, she assumed was Tikki, encouraged in her mind. "I-I just can't," She stuttered out loud.

' _Yes you can! What's there to be afraid of?'_

"W-what if he doesn't want this? What if he hates me after I find out?" Marinette began to sob. This was all too much for her.

' _He doesn't want this? Or you don't want this?'_

That made Marinette freeze. Did she not want this? She thought back to all the times Chat Noir practically begged her to show him her true identity but she refused each time. She always told them that they could never know and didn't realize how much it broke his heart. All Chat ever wanted to do was find out so that he could show his love for the girl underneath the mask, and Mari was just starting to realize this.

"He wanted to know…...since the beginning…" She said softly.

' _Yes he did. He loves you Marinette. Both sides of you. Now you need to open your eyes and get the boy to the hospital.'_

Ladybug took in a deep breath and embraced herself for the big moment. She mentally counted to three before opening her eyes quickly and tearing up at the sight in front of her.

She gasped when she recognized the boy as her crush, Adrien Agreste. He was Chat Noir the whole time! All the flirting, all the cat puns, all the times he sacrificed himself for her…..it was all Adrien. And he loved her.

' _Marinette we gotta hurry!'_

The voice snapped her out of her trance and she immediately rushed over to examine his injury. She cradled Adrien's head in her arms as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Oh kitty….I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you the whole time." She whispered in his ear before bringing her lips down to place a soft, loving kiss to the boy's forehead.

Faster than the speed of light, she picked him up, whipped out her magic yo-yo and swooped off to get him medical attention. She arrived at her destination in less than a minute and wasted no time to burst through the doors and cry out for help.

A number of nurses and doctors came rushing to the familiar spotted heroine and gasped at the limp figure in her arms. "P-please get hi-him help," She sobbed to them when they asked what had happened.

A couple nurses brought a stretcher, where Ladybug placed Adrien, before he was rolled away. She told another nurse to inform his father immediately before following the doctor to another room.

..

After Marinette told the doctor what had happened, leaving out the part where it was Chat Noir she saw and not Adrien, Nathalie rushed in with Gabriel Agreste. Ladybug was told that she was no longer needed at the moment so she took the chance to run home and tell her parents about what happened.

"Marinette! Where have you been? You missed dinner!" Her father scolded as soon as she entered the bakery. "Adrien! He got hurt!" She gasped out while she tried to catch her breath.

"What was that about Adrien?" Sabine popped in, "He's hurt?"

Marinette nodded before explaining, "I was walking back from my favourite fabric store when I saw Ladybug jumping across the rooftops with him in her arms, so I asked what happened and she said that some horrible men were hurting him in an alleyway."

Her parents eyes widened at her words.

"Luckily, she found him before he was seriously hurt and took him to the hospital."

"Poor boy. I hope he'll be alright," Her mother sighed while Tom remained silent.

"Me too." Marinette spoke quietly.

..

Adrien woke up in a dark room he didn't recognize. It didn't look, smell, or feel familiar at all. It was also empty and cold. He attempted to sit up but immediately gave up from the wave of pain pounding into his head. He let out an audible groan that caught the attention of someone he didn't notice sitting in the corner.

She quickly stood up and rushed to his side. Adrien had a hard time identifying her at first, but as soon as he noticed those large bluebell eyes, surrounded by the polka-dotted mask, and those familiar blue pig-tails, he knew exactly who it was.

"L-Ladybug?"

"Adrien. Thank goodness you're awake!" She sighed of relief.

"What's going on….where are we?"

The super heroine seemed to become nervous all of a sudden and Adrien began to worry that he had said something wrong to upset her.

"My-my lady…?" He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he realized his mistake, but it was too late. He looked over to ladybug, but she didn't seem surprised or shocked, or anything at all. Her face just remained expressionless as she started down at her hands.

"Adrien, I already know you're Chat Noir. Your miraculous transformation wore off while I was bringing you to the hospital," she explained while avoiding his gaze.

"I-I-I don't kno- um I m-mean," the boy began to stutter out but was silenced by a finger to his lips.

"It's okay Adrien...I'm actually glad I found out."

His eyes widened at her words and his mouth felt dry. He tried to find the words to speak but just couldn't. It was like his voice was stolen away by the incredible beauty of the girl in front of him.

"I need to go now before my parent realize I'm not home. Stay here and get some rest. I'll visit you tomorrow."

Ladybug placed a soft kiss to his forehead, causing the boy's face to resemble Nathaniel's hair. Then, the spotted super heroine dashed out the window at the speed of light and disappeared into the night, leaving the flustered and confused child to sit there and process the new information.

'OMYGOSHLADYBUGJUSTKISSEDMYFOREHEADWOWSHE'SSOAMAZINGANDPURRFECT!' He mentally screamed while trying to control his breathing. After he had calmed down, Adrien pondered in his thoughts about what Ladybug had told him before.

'She brought me to the hospital? That means she must've seen me in the alley….but I was sure Marinette was there.'

He tried his hardest to remember what had happened earlier after he had gotten slammed into the wall, but only received a slight headache as a result. Adrien rolled over and decided he should get some rest instead. Tomorrow he would try to get to the bottom of this and would hopefully be able to see his precious princess.

..

"HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL?!" Nino and Alya shrieked in unison when their blue-haired best friend had told them the news. "Yeah," She sighed sadly and turned her gaze from her worried friends to the ground. She was still upset over the fact that he got bullied into thinking he was worthless and meant nothing. Chat Noir and Ladybug are a TEAM. No one is superior to the other and it made her angry when people couldn't see that.

She also couldn't believe that Chat Noir was actually ADRIEN AGRESTE! Her crush has been right by her side this whole time and she didn't even find out until now. 'How did I not notice?!'

"What happened to him?" The blonde's best friend, Nino, questioned with worry in his voice.

"Nothing too serious." The young designer assured him, "I just saw Ladybug carrying him and-"

"DID YOU JUST SAY LADYBUG?!" Alya screeched in a mix of shock and amazement.

"Yeah. She brought Adrien to the hospital."

"Wow," The brunette sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

"We should go visit him after school," Nino suggested, voice laced with a mix of worry and nervousness. Both girls agreed and decided that they would meet at the front of the school right after class and walk to the hospital together.

..

Adrien was awoken by a cold, harsh voice.

"Adrien! Wake up!"

He slowly opened his heavy eyelids and was met by the icy stare of his father's eyes. Gabriel sighed of relief and removed his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose, expression remaining blank as he spoke. "Thank goodness you're up. The nurse said we could take you out of here by the end of today since your injuries aren't too serious. Speaking of which, how did you end up here in the first place? Do you know how many appointments I had to cancel to be here right now? Start talking son."

Adrien's lip trembled as his tears threatened to spill from his eyes. His father had never asked if he was feeling alright or if he needed anything. He didn't even seem to care about his state at the moment. All Gabriel cared for was his business and success. Adrien hated it. He didn't want to see his father. He didn't want to be here. He just needed to see Marinette. He needed to talk to her. He needed her comfort and affection. He needed his best friend.

"G-get….out…"

Gabriel's glare immediately intensified as the two words quivered their way out of the boy's throat. "What did you just say to me?"

"I said get out." Adrien squinted his eyes shut and tried to hide his face away in the pillows. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. A short moment after, a young woman dressed in a nurse uniform turned the knob and peeked her head inside.

"Sorry to interrupt," She chirped in a sweet, friendly tone, "But Mr. Agreste has some visitors."

Adrien's eyes widened at her words and his eyes shifted to the door.

"Whoever it is, tell them to go away," Gabriel rudely demanded. Adrien couldn't believe it. He was so tired of his father controlling him all the time.

"NO! P-please…..send them in." He shifted awkwardly on the bed and avoided his father's cold glare. The nurse sent him a sympathetic look before opening the door all the way to reveal his three best friends.

Adrien's eyes widened once again as his gaze fell on his beloved princess. The three shuffled into the silent room and approached the bed. Gabriel just sent them a death glare before turning to leave the room.

"Adrien, I'll be back in exactly 30 minutes to take you home," he informed the model just before he disappeared behind the door.

As soon as he was gone, Alya and Nino were all over Adrien.

"DUDE! How did you get hurt?"

"Omg! Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Do you need the nurse to get anything?"

"Did you really see Ladybug?"

"OH MY GOD GUYS, GIVE THE BOY SOME SPACE!" Marinette screeched causing the room to fall silent and all eyes to be glued on her.

Adrien felt the heat rise to his cheeks and hoped no one would notice his very obvious blush.

Nino and Alya's eyes were focused in the ground as they both sheepishly mumbled their apologies. Marinette took a couple deep breaths to calm down from her unusual outburst and hoped no one would say anything about it.

Ever since she found out that her crush was secretly her alter-ego's partner this whole time, she had suddenly felt this…..possessive feeling towards him and didn't like it when other people would bother him. She only wanted him to be happy and to protect him from all harm.

"Adrien, are you feeling okay?" She said in a hushed tone as she kneeled beside the bed.

Adrien's blush only darkened from her sweet acts of kindness and he just wanted the bed to swallow him up.

"I-I..uh y-yeah."

"Are you sure? Your face is really red. Do you feel sick or anything?"

"N-No prin-MARINETTE! Marinette. Y-yup, I'm feeling fine! J-just great."

"Okay…" Marinette barely whispered as her shaky hand reached over to cautiously brush some of the hair away from his eyes. Her eyes were focused on his emerald green orbs the entire time. Both stared deep into eachother's eyes while Marinette's hand stayed resting at the side of his face, almost cupping his cheek.

"AHEM…"

All four heads turned to the door at the sound someone clearing their throat. Gabriel Agreste stood there with his arms folded neatly across his chest and his cold glare fixed directly on Adrien's three friends.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you all need to leave _now_ so I can take my son home." He stated harshly, making the three students flinch. They all slowly made their way to the door and were practically shoved out by Gabriel when he decided they weren't going fast enough. Adrien watched sadly as they were forced to leave but also noticed his princess's head turn back at the last moment, just before the door was slammed shut.

"Time to go Adrien. Nathalie is already getting the nurse."

Adrien didn't answer. He had nothing to say.

..

It had been two days since the visit in the hospital and Marinette was really worried. What had Gabriel said and done to Adrien after they left? Was he going to be alright? She just wished she could see him again. She really wanted to tell him her true identity, since she already knew his. It was only fair that way. And maybe, revealing their secrets would bring them closer than ever before.

It was getting pretty late out so Marinette decided to wrap up the homework she was doing and finish it tomorrow. Just as she let out a yawn and closed her textbook, she heard the familiar faint tapping noise on her balcony trapdoor that she missed so much.

Faster than a speeding bullet, the bluenette climbed up the stairs and yanked open the door to greet her favourite person in the whole world with a long, warm, loving hug.

"I'm glad you're back," She murmured against his chest as she squeezed his waist tight. **(I just realized that this isn't like Marinette at all. She probably wouldn't act like this if she knew it was Adrien at her balcony trap door, but I'm too lazy to change it. XD)**

Chat didn't know what to say, so he just remained silent and hugged her tighter. He was overwhelmed with emotions and just began to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks and dropped into the midnight-blue hair of the amazing girl in his arms, but she didn't seem to care.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," the girl whispered. Chat slowly opened his eyes to look down at her in confusion.

"What do you mean princess?"

Marinette froze.

' _Crap crap crap crap crap crap'_

"I uh-well I was going to tell you-you sooner or later," she began to laugh nervously and her eyes darted all over the room.

Chat just waited patiently, hands folded in his lap, while Marinette tried to calm her breathing so she could explain everything.

"The other night, I found you getting bullied in the alley," she started with a shaky voice.

Adrien thought very hard about her words for a few moments.

"I don't remember much from that night. But….I _do_ remember seeing you before I was punched and slammed into a wall."

"I know you're Adrien!" She shouted out of nowhere. Marinette immediately clapped a hand over her mouth while the superhero just stared at her with a startled and dumbfound expression.

"How…..how did you know that?"

The girl sighed, "Because I brought you to the hospital but you de-transformed halfway there."

Adrien was silent for a minute as he pondered her words through his thoughts.

"But...I….I thought Ladybug brought me to the hospital….."

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut and prepared herself for the next words that came out of her mouth.

"She did."

Realization hit the poor boy like a brick being thrown at one's head.

"Y-you…" he pointed at her with a shaky finger, " You're " L-Ladybug?"

The bluenette slowly nodded.

"I am."

Adrien felt the tears begin to pool in his eyes and did the only thing he could think of; he grabbed Marinette and nearly crushed her in a hug.

"Oh my god I'm so happy! My princess and my lady are the same person. Marinette I love you so much," he muttered into her navy blue locks as he stroked the back of her head over and over.

Marinette slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him in return. She closed her eyes and felt a warm glow surround her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was hugging the famous model, Adrien Agreste, and her face grew as red as a tomato.

"Thank you for always being there for me. I can't imagine my life without you in it," he whispered as he gazed into her enchanting eyes with love.

"You have no idea how long I've longed for you to say that," Mari sighed dreamily.

"What?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?"

"Oh no...DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!"

"So you've been longing for me?"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

" _You're_ stupid cat."

Marinette giggled. She had never seen Adrien act so childish and flirtatious. Then again, he was also her childish and flirtatious partner, Chat Noir, so it did make sense.

"Adrien," She whispered. The boy looked at her and his smile immediately faltered when he saw her serious expression.

"Yes? Is there something wrong princess?"

Marinette was trying her hardest not to blush when he had called her princess. She needed to remain serious for one minute. Slowly, she reached out to cup his face in her petite hands and gazed into his forest green eyes.

"I don't want you to listen to anything those men said to you that day. You are NOT worthless. You are NOT just a sidekick. And you do NOT mean nothing to Paris. You are the most kindest, sweetest, generous and brave person I know. You are Ladybug's partner and all the civilians of Paris ADORE you. You are so important to so many people. PLEASE don't forget that."

The girl didn't even realize she had tears in her eyes until Adrien reached out to wipe them away. He was smiling and also had tears running down his face. As he wiped the tears away from her eyes, he also caressed her precious face in his hands and slowly leaned in while she did the same.

Their lips met in a soft, passionate embrace. Both teens felt like their whole worlds were suddenly flipped upside down and everything made sense. They felt like they had just found the missing piece of the puzzle in their lives. They both felt like they had just achieved every dreamed they had ever dreamed. It was amazing and neither wanted the moment to end.

But the need for air became to strong, causing them to pull away.

Both faces were bright red and neither of them made eye contact...but both were extremely happy.

Marinette and Adrien felt more close than ever before, now that they had revealed their biggest secrets to each other, and hoped for the best in their future.

 **Seven years later…**

Adrien was as nervous as a child going to kindergarten for the first time. **(was I the only nervous child out there? XD)**

He had just taken his girlfriend out for a romantic dinner at the most fanciest, most expensive restaurant in Paris and they were now taking a slow walk near The Louvre.

His hand continued to fumble with the tiny box in his pocket while his other held tight on to Marinette's hand.

They had just stopped to admire the beautiful view of the bright moon and stars above when Adrien decided it was the perfect moment.

So he slowly let go of Mari's hand and lowered onto one knee…..

Marinette looked down and immediately gasped, clapping both hands over her mouth.

He pulled out the tiny black box and opened it to reveal the most beautiful and sparkly ring she had ever seen.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng….."

She already felt the tears building up

"You have been my lady, my princess, my bugaboo, my partner and my beloved girlfriend for nearly seven years now…."

Her heart was beating so fast, she felt like she was gonna pass out.

"And I love you so much. You are my other half and my life wouldn't be complete without you. So…"

He gave her his best Chat Noir smirk

"Will you become my future queen and marry me?"

….

"I DO!"

 **Heeeyyyyyyy I'm back! I know this took waaayy to long to post but that's mostly because I'm a big procrastinator. This was also way longer than I expected so you should be happy. Also, when reading it over, I realized that this oneshot started off as Marichat….but then it turned into ladynoir and then ladrien and the adrienette….oops. Well, I promise the next chapter will be filled with Marichat fluff! Bye bye for now little butterflies!**


	18. Cat Naps

**Prompt: Adrien loves to take nice long cat naps in his princess's bed XD**

It was a an early saturday morning and Marinette had just returned from her sleepover at Alya's house. She entered the bakery and greeted her parents before heading up to her room to unpack her things.

Before she disappeared up the stairs, the bluenette made sure she grabbed a couple cookies for Tikki to eat for breakfast, since it was still only 9:30am.

She opened up her trap door and climbed inside the pink bedroom while tikki flew over to the chaise with her cookie. Mari threw her bag onto the floor and went to go plug her phone in its charger. Just as she was doing so, she heard some light snores coming from her loft bed above.

The girl raised an eyebrow and looked over at her kwami who hadn't noticed the noises, being too focused on her treat. Marinette cautiously walked up the stairs leading to her bed, trying to make as little noise as possible.

When she reached the top, she let out an amused snort at the sight in front of her.

The famous superhero, Chat Noir (aka her boyfriend Adrien), was all bundles in the covers, sleeping peacefully while snuggling with her pillow.

She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath for a couple minutes before deciding to find out what he was even doing here in the first place.

Mari crawled onto the mattress next to the sleeping teen and gently poked his cheek.

"Adrien?" She whispered softly, "Hello? Kitty, wake up!"

The boy groaned and unconsciously swatted her hand away before rolling over to face the other side. His princess pouted and crawled over top of him so she could face him again.

"Kitty…."

She slowly leaned in and planted a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

"Adrien, wake up."

He groaned once again and squinted his eyes closed in frustration from being awoken.

"Nooooooooooooo"

"Adrien why are you sleeping here in my bed?"

"Had to get up early…."

"Why?" the girl attempted to stifle her giggles.

"Photo shoot."

"Then shouldn't you be _at_ the photo shoot?"

"Cancelled."

"Ah. That makes more sense."

"Mmmmhmmmm."

She laughed at his adorably sleepy state and gave him a little scratch under his chin.

"Cuddle with me princess," He mumbled and grasped the air in attempt to find her face, eyes still closed.

"I need to unpack my stuff from staying at Alya's house first."

"Kk. Hurry."

Marinette kissed the feline's nose before hopping off the bed and rushing to put all her things away. As soon as she finished, she ran up the stairs and flopped right on top of the peacefully sleeping boy.

Chat let go of the pillow and secured his arms around the girl on top of him, letting out a happy purr as he did so. Marinette nuzzled into his chest and let out a little purr of her own.

These were the little moments she loved.


	19. Purring

**Prompt: Marinette finds out that Chat Noir can purr ;D**

It was currently 1:56am on a saturday night and Marinette was watching her favourite anime, Yuri on Ice, on her laptop with Chat Noir sleeping right beside her. Her laptop was placed on her thighs while Chat's head was resting on her stomach. The bluenette was so focused on Victor and Yuri, that she absentmindedly began to stroke of boy's fluffy golden hair and scratch behind his fake ears as if he were a real cat sitting in her lap.

Adrien, who was already 90% asleep, found the feeling delightful. Her touch was so enchanting and it made him feel like a puddle of goo. Less than a minute after she had started petting him, a low purr began to emit from his throat. The more she stroked his hair and scratched behind his ears, the louder the sound got. Pretty soon, he got so loud that Marinette had pause her video because she thought someone was mowing their lawn outside.

"What on earth-" She began to look around for the noise as she removed her earbuds while continuing with her scratching.

Mari looked down at her lap and nearly melted from the sight in front of her.

At some point, her silly kitty wrapped his arms around her waist and was hugging her tightly while nuzzling his head into her stomach with a sleepy smile on his lips. She also noticed a light pink blush that dusted his cheeks and realized that the loud noise was coming from the superhero himself.

"Chat…"

She stopped scratching and poked his cheek instead.

The noise immediately stopped.

Mari slowly began to stroke his head again and heard the rumbling slowly start up again.

"Are you purring?" She asked suddenly while continuing with her actions. The feline didn't move so she stopped petting him and poked his face repeatedly.

"ChatChatChatChatChatChatChatChatChat," She spoke his name over and over again until his expression changed from peaceful and happy to frustration.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?"

He moaned sleepily while attempting to bury his face into the blanket wrapped around the two.

"Were you purring?"

He immediately froze and slowly looked up into her crystal blue eyes.

"Never speak of that again."

The girl had to hold back a laugh. "But kitty! It was sooo adorable! See, all I did was scratch behind your ears like this-"

She quickly moved her hand to his head and began repeating her actions from before.

"No MARI STOP-"

*purr* *purr*

"Awwwww, cute lil kitty is purring!"

"N-no I *purr* Marinette p-please *purr* no!"

He let go of her and moved to the other end of the bed, as far away from her as possible.

"No chaton, come baaaack," Mari whined while stretching her arms out in front of her and grasping the air like a baby.

"Not if you're gonna make me purr like a little _chaton!_ "

"Why? It's so cute!"

"No! It's embarrassing!"

"Come here kitty~"

"Noooooooooo."

"Fine."

The bluenette closed the lid of her laptop and crawled over to the boy on the other end of the bed. He attempted to get away but was still in his sleepy state and stumbled, giving her just enough time to grab his belt-tail.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Marinette cheered in triumph. She gave a sharp yank on his tail, causing the flustered boy to fall right back on her lap. She immediately went for the ears and began to pet him like before. In a matter of second, his motor was rumbling as loud as ever and he was practically melting in her lap.

Chat had a lovesick, dreamy look of his face as he gave up on trying to hide his purr. It felt even better when she went to scratch under his chin. Her fingers were like magic and he could already feel the obsession begin to grow.

"Okay, that's enough kitty kitty," Marinette giggled and stopped. Chat's eyes cracked open just as the purring stopped.

"Nooo princess, keep going!" He whined and took her hands, placing them back on his head.

"Why? Do you really like it?" She teased, only giving him light scratches.

"I really, _really_ like _you_ ," He smirked and tilted his head back to place a sweet kiss to her perfect, plump lips. She giggled and rewarded him with a little scratch under the chin and a quick peck on the nose.

"Come, on. Let's go back over there to I can finish watching," Mari gestured to the head of the bed where her laptop was waiting. Chat hummed in agreement and got up so she could crawl back over to the blankets and pillows.

Chat followed and resumed his position from before and happily drifted off to sleep while his princess gave him soothing little scratches on his head.

The bluenette was secretly glancing down at her kitty every few minutes just to see his happy little smile. The sound and vibrating feeling of his purrs were nice and made her feel sleepy too.

Soon enough, she gave in and fell asleep while cradling his head in her arms.

 ***Sighs* What an adorable ending! I actually couldn't think of a better way to end it so…..Oh Well…?**


	20. I'm the Hero!

**Prompt: A certain civilian saves Chat Noir from an akuma**

 **(They know each other's identities btw)**

"Where are you partner?" Chat yells as he blocks another attack from the akuma. Ladybug hasn't shown up to the scene yet and Chat was beginning to worry. What if something had happened to her when the akuma attacked the school? What if she was hurt and needed help?

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" The villain screeched before charging towards one of Paris's super heros. Chat jumped over top of them and kicked them in the back, sending them crashing into the wall of their school gym.

'Come on Marinette…...where are you?' His eyes frantically searched the room for the spotted heroine. While his back was turned, the akuma got back on their feet. They were furious because they wanted everything to go their way, and THEIR WAY ONLY.

"Chat Noir keeps getting in your way. Eliminate him!" Hawk Moth's slimy voice whispered in their head. They nodded and began to run at the boy again, intending to knock him out.

Chat, who was still panicking, didn't even notice he was about to be attacked, but someone else did…..

"CHAT LOOK OUT!"

He turned his head in the direction of the female voice, only to be knocked to the ground by a petite figure. The akuma soared over them and ran straight into the wall.

Chat looked up and saw Marinette on top of him, clinging to his chest tightly with her eyes screwed shut.

"Marinette!"

She looked up and smile sheepishly, then got off of him.

"Why aren't you transformed yet?" He asked quietly so no one would hear.

"I couldn't find anywhere to do it! This whole school is crawling with students," she murmured back.

"Then go outside or something! I need Ladybug's help right now please," He said and gave her a little push towards the door. The bluenette nodded and dashed away; Ladybug showing up only a few minutes later.

..

Ladybug jumped through the trapdoor on the roof of a certain bakery, de-transforming in the process.

Chat Noir came crashing on top of her seconds later.

"Owiiieee Adrien get off me!"

"I'm not Adrien I'm Chat Noir!"

"Whatever same thing," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hehehe you're so cute Mariii~" he giggled before leaning in to peck her lips. She blushed as he pulled away, and hid her face in her hands.

"But next time, leave the saving to Chat Noir?"

She looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean kitty?"

"You showed up late to the fight and decided to be all heroic as Marinette and save me in your civilian form," he grumbled and crossed his arms as his ears drooped.

"And why is that a problem?" She questioned quizzically.

*silence*

"Awwwww my little Chaton was embarrassed!" She squealed and immediately went to go scratch behind his cat ears.

"I was not!" Adrien tried to protest but could already feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Your so adorable!" She cooed and sat back down with a smirk spread across her lips.

Chat stayed silent and refused to look at her, knowing that she would probably tease him even more. He heard her giggle and felt her tiny arms wrap themselves around his body.

"Don't worry Adrien. Chat Noir can save me from trouble anytime. You're _my_ hero," he whispered in his ear, then rested her head on his back.

Chat smiled. He felt so lucky to have such an adorable, amazing girl as his partner.


End file.
